


Chance to meet my Umma

by Springmiya



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Broken Families, Family Drama, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmiya/pseuds/Springmiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description:</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changmin has often wondered about his Umma, But no one will tell him,not even his father. His Umma Kim Jaejoong died a week after giving birth to Him. What was the cause if his Umma death.he has to find out the cause the truth. After having a quarrel with his Appa Jung Yunho who wouldn’t tell him anything apart from that his Umma loved him, Changmin storms out of the house and finds Himself sucked into the past. Meeting his mother for the first time, a few weeks before the incident.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will Changmin, be able to save her mother,  and change the furture he know, before it’s too late.</p>
<p>Foreword<br/>LEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE IDEA??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Main character: Changmin, Yunho  Jaejoong. Yunjae,<br/>Minor Character: Junsu, Yoochun, </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My head went into over drive last night, and i though of this, tell me what you think. and if you want me to continue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Changmin turned when he heard someone at his door. Good thing he had that lock installed a few days ago, had to keep the witch out, “Changmin, you better come down for dinner, your Appa will be home soon.” She sighed kicking the door. “OPEN THE DOOR! BRAT.”

 

“Nice tone, witch. Better not show my Appa your true colour,” Changmin yelled back at the door. He could hear her leave. He hated his Appa’s wife, he was sure she was a gold-digger. When Changmin was four his father married her. She never cared about him. She tried to ship him off to boarding school as soon as she could. It would have happen if it wasn’t for his Uncle Junsu.

 

Changmin heard a car pulling into the driveway he pushed back in his seat and said, “Time to face the music.” He got up and looked out the window. There was his father, Jung Yunho, taking out stuff from his car, probably something for the witch.

 

Lately Changmin started to hate his father, he doesn’t care for him. He wasn’t always like that. It wasn’t until Changmin started asking question about his Umma. Was it wrong for him to ask question about him? He didn’t even have a picture. The only thing he knew was his Umma’s name, Kim Jaejoong. He knew from an early age, that his Umma died a week after he was born. He remembered his father got married when he was four and introduced his stepmother to him. Changmin runaway to his Uncle, he didn’t want her to be his Umma.

 

He run away from home when he was seven, that women hit him. He didn’t make it far. He ended up being taken back by the police. When he told his father what she did, his father didn’t believe him. To him this house was a prison not a home. He hated it. Maybe it would be different if his Umma was here. Lately Changmin was failing in school, he didn’t care anymore. Most days he ditched school and spent time with his boyfriend Kibum.

 

“CHANGMIN DINNER READY COME DOWN,” His Appa yelled up the stairs to him. Changmin opened his door and walked slowly down the stairs. He sat in his usual chair, looking at his plate. He refused to eat it. Changmin sat at the dining table, sighing in annoyance for the umpteenth time. How many times did he have to sit here and play happy families?

“THIS IS NOT A HAPPY FAMILY,” he said to himself. He picked at his food mincing it with his chopsticks. He hated the women sitting next to his Appa. The witch named Boa, only word that came to mind every time he saw her. She looked more like a gold-digger everyday. Yunho had told his son to call her Umma, to which Changmin begrudgingly had to use once, never again. He watched his Appa smiling happily as he talked to Boa. She was smiling like a kid in a candy store.

“Witch!” Changmin muttered under his breath.

 

“What was that Changmin?” his father turned to him.

 

“Just asked could I be excuse?” Changmin said. His father looked at his plate.

 

“You haven’t eaten anything, Eat!” Yunho said.

 

“Not hungry,” Changmin said this happen every day to no avail.

 

“Changmin!” Yunho said more sternly. Changmin stood up to walk away. “Get back here and eat. Do you want to end up back in the hospital?”

 

“Anywhere is better than here,” he mouthed off. His father pulled him back to the table. “Eat!”

 

“Yeobo, maybe you should just let him go. He’ll eat when he’s hungry. Don’t ruin your own meal because of him.”

 

Changmin smirked, “Witch.”

 

“Changmin don’t call your Umma that. Show some respect,” Yunho said standing beside his son’s seat keeping him there.

 

“SHE IS NOT MY UMMA, KIM JAEJOONG IS MY MOTHER,” Changmin yelled at his Father, jumping from his seat. Starting another heated argument with his father.

 

“DON’T MENTION THAT NAME IN THIS HOUSE! I TOLD YOU BEFORE!” Yunho yelled.

 

“WHY NOT? HE IS MY UMMA, NOT THAT YOU CARE!” Changmin said. “F**K THIS!”

 

“Changmin!” said Boa. “Don’t curse in front of your Father, ”

 

“What’s it to you what I do, and by the way STOP SNOOPING IN MY ROOM,” he responded to her. She looked shocked at his words.

 

“CHANGMIN I WON’T HAVE YOU SPEAKING TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT! GO TO YOUR ROOM! You’re being rude!” His father yelled.

 

“Gladly,” Changmin ran up the stairs before his father could call him back. “SHE IS NOT MY MOTHER! SHE IS A GOLD-DIGGER. WHY CAN’T YOU SEE THAT?” Changmin yelled from the top of the stairs before slamming his door in the process, He sat on his bed flicking through his contacts. He found the number and dialled it.

 

“Changmin, if you’re asking for my homework again the answer is no,” Kibum held the phone to his ear.

 

“It’s not that Kibum,” Changmin laughed. With his phone pressed into his ear, he continued “Can I stay at your place for a few days? If I stay here any longer, I’ll do something I won’t regret.”

 

“Hmm….don’t you mean, you will regret it?” Kibum smirked.

 

“No, I won’t,” Changmin responded.

 

“What did you do this time?” Kibum said over the phone jokingly.

 

“Kibum.” Changmin laughed again. “I didn’t say anything, that didn’t need to be said.” Changmin started packing some of his clothes into a bag. “Stupid Witch was snooping in my room again, and then Appa told me to call her Umma. I will never call her that. Stupid witch made Uncle Junsu and Yoochun leave, now I’m stuck!”

Kibum cackled over the phone. “Did you egg it on Changmin?

 

“No, I didn’t, you know how much I envy you and your family.”

 

“It not all that, you know.” grinned Kibum..

 

“It’s better than here…………” Just as he said that, there was a knock on his bedroom door. He noticed he forgot to lock the door.

 

“Changmin! We need to talk!” His father said calmly.

 

“Kibum I’ll call you back, or expect me when you see me, I think my phone will be taken again, not that I care! ,” said Changmin, rolling his eyes and shrugging off his jacket he had just put on. He hung up and said , “It’s open,” But when his Appa didn’t come in he went over and opened and pulled the door for his father and when back to the bed. And lay on his stomach and flicked through the book he left there.

 

 

*******************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Yunho sat on the edge of the bed watching his son looking at a book.

 

“Care to explain, what down stairs was all about?” his father asked looking at his son’s back.

 

“No, not really,” Changmin said.

 

“Changmin talk to me” Yunho said.

 

“What’s the point, you never believe me anyway.” Changmin said while still flipping through the book. “You’re never here, anyway so what’s the point?”

 

“Changmin, I’m here now aren’t I, so talk. What’s bothering you lately? Why did you yell at your Umma? She didn’t do anything, only clean your room“ Yunho tried to tell him, but Changmin tuned him out.

 

“Stop calling that witch my mother, she will never be my Umma! She’s a gold digger and you’re the only one that won’t see that” he turned to his father. “You even choose to believe her more than me, when I broke my arm…”

 

“Changmin that was an accident you fell down the stairs.” His Appa interrupted him.

 

“No I didn’t, she pushed me! Because I saw her looking through files on your desk. Appa, I’d check your accounts. I wouldn’t be surprise if all your money went missing.” Changmin commented.

 

“She not like that Changmin, I’ve known her since before you were even born,” Yunho stated. Changmin looked at his father.

 

“Did you love her back then?” Changmin asked. Yunho smirked, what was this? Is Changmin interest in love?

 

“Maybe a little,”

 

“Even when you dated my Umma?”

 

How did he not see it, Changmin was turning the question back at him asking about his Mother. “Did you even love him? You must have at some point or I would not be here.”

 

“There was a time I did,”

 

“Why did you fall out? Maybe if you didn’t, Umma would still be here, with us. Maybe we would have been a happy family.” Changmin sighed.

 

“Let’s not talk about it Changmin, it won’t do us any good.”

 

“Did you want me?” he asked already knowing he wasn’t planned.

 

“Of course we wanted you,” Yunho tried to reassure his son but to no avail.

 

“That’s not what that witch downstairs said.”

 

“Changmin…don’t lie………”

 

“I’m not, she told me you hated that I was born, that you hated my Umma. That you didn’t want anything to do with me but you had no choice except to take me because Uncle Junsu turned up on your doorstep with me. Because it was Umma’s wish that I at least have one parent in my life.”

 

“Changmin….it’s……….

 

“If you’re going to tell me it’s not like that save your breath. I know you didn’t want me? I am a burden on your life,” Changmin stood up and walked away from his father, walking out of his room and down the stairs toward the door. His father follow behind him, his father grabbed his wrist.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“Away from here. This place is a prison not a home. I’ll go somewhere I’m wanted.” Changmin pulled his hand free from his father grip.

 

“Changmin get back in the house now!” Yunho yelled at him as he swung his hand out, pulling Changmin back into the house and causing Changmin to fall to the ground.

 

“Ouch,” Changmin said getting back up.

 

“CHANGMIN GET BACK IN THE HOUSE NOW, BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I’LL REGRET,” his Appa yelled at him.

 

“Regret what, you already took everything I care about away. Uncle Junsu and Uncle Yoochun left me here too, and they couldn’t stand being around me because of you and that women. It’s all your fault. Everything is your fault. WHY DON’T YOU JUST THROW ME TO THE CURB, LIKE YOU DID UMMA? Go continue your HAPPY family with her.” Changmin pointed to Boa who was standing at the front door watching the commotion, “Getting a good look, are you? “ he yelled to her.

 

“Changmin stop been a brat and get inside now!,” his father pulled him towards the house however Changmin kicked and punch him to get away.

 

“Let me go!” he yelled.

 

“CHANGMIN GET BACK IN THE HOUSE, “ Yunho yell, “THIS WAS HIS LAST STRAW.”

 

Changmin refused to go inside and kept pulling away and yelled, “No… I won’t no”

 

“You dare yell at me??? I’m Your father I’ve let you get away far to often, enough is enough?”

 

“Huh, funny Appa, maybe if Umma had aborted me like you wanted him to we won’t have ever met. I’d be dead just like you wanted. IT WOULD PROBABLY BE BETTER IF I HAD DIED LIKE UMMA. THEN WE WOULDN’T HAVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN.”

 

Yunho slapped him. “ DON’T EVER SAY THAT?

 

Changmin held his hand to his cheek. His Appa had never hit him before, it hurt, tears rolled down his cheeks and they wouldn’t stop.

 

“Changmin….I’m sorry” Yunho tried to reach out his hand to his son but Changmin recoiled avoiding his touch.

 

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Yunho stopped in his tracks. “I HATE YOU APPA, I WISH UMMA WAS HERE INSTEAD OF YOU!” Changmin ran back into the house up to his room and locked his door so no one could come in.

 

He laid on his bed, gasping as the first tears rolled down his cheeks. He swiped at them roughly with his sleeves. This was it, he’d had it. He never wanted to come back. He could hear his Appa at the door, but he wouldn’t open it

 

He reached under his bed for a letter that was address to him, his father was supposed to give it to him on his 18th birthday but that was four years away. He’d found it in his Appa office a few weeks ago. He didn’t have the courage to read it yet

 

“I don’t want to be here anymore. I don’t want to be here so badly!” Changmin yelled at the top of his lungs. Changmin suddenly shot up, pushing over his book self. When he swing his chair and throwing it at the door, his Appa started yelling at him to open the door. Changmin threw his lamp at the window smashing it to piece’s. He had to get out of here. He put the letter in the bag he had packed earlier and climb out his window. He jumped to the tree beside his bedroom and climbed down. He ran out as fast as he could, hoping no one saw him.

 

 

 

******************************************************************

 

 

Comment for the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Changmin slowed down when he was four blocks away. He looked around making sure no one was following him, that would be all he needed. He rubbed his hand against his cheek. It was the first time he had been physically hurt by his Appa. Usually it was his stepmother who hurt him when his Appa wasn’t around.

 

He looked into his bag, taking out his phone and the letter. He read his name on the front of the letter. Should he even open it? He flipped it over and over, breathing in the night air, trying to think. He looked at his watch 8:30, he should call Kibum and tell him he was on his way over. He decided he would open it. He pulled and ripped open the top of the letter. He pulled out the contents, took a deep breath and read:

 

 

To my Beautiful Baby Boy, Changmin.

 

Happy 18th birthday, forgive me for not been there, but you will always be in my heart. I’m sure you are celebrating your birthday with your Appa and uncles, I will miss you also much. Your Appa probably told you, Why I’m not there with you.

 

I know by the time you get to read this I will be already gone, But that doesn’t mean I’ll leave you completely. But Changmin you were always wanted, Always! Never think otherwise. You’re Appa and I parted before you were even born. You were such a beautiful gift I was given. It made my life complete know that you are alive and well, You have probably heard things about me which aren’t true. But that doesn’t change that we wanted you. 

 

I wanted to see you grow into the man you are now, that which I knew you would be. I wonder do you take after your Appa or me…. when I look at your baby face, at the moment you look like me so much, you’re Uncle Junsu , Said it better if you take after me, He’s fighting with Your Appa right now, I should not have said that Junsu a little upset at me, because after I’m gone, I am sending you to your Appa. I don’t want you to grow up without both your parents, your Appa will love you..

 

Looking at you in your bassinet, bring tears to my eye. I don’t know if you Appa showed you a picture of me, so I enclosed. Something I keep to my heart. I love you my son, never forget that.

 

Love your,

Umma

Kim Jaejoong

 

Changmin notice the tear stains on the letter. His Umma was crying writing this. He was crying to know. Changmin looked back into the envelope, there it was a picture of his Umma holding him, he rubbed against his mother face. He was smiling happily with baby Changmin in his arm sitting in a hospital bed, after Changmin had been born. Tear filled his eyes.

“Umma, I want to be with you?” He held the picture close to his heart. Just as he jumped behind a fence when he saw a car approached him. He peeked out, noticing it was his Appa’s car and he was out looking for him. Changmin reread the letter again. Something wasn’t right. Changmin had been told that his Umma died in an accident. But from the letter, his Umma knew he was going to die even Uncle Junsu knew. He wondered did his father know too. He was to be given the letter on his eighteenth Birthday, he must have known, Changmin thought. Tears, poured from his eyes, they wouldn’t stop. He flipped through his phone until he came to the number he wanted. He hit dial, hoping that the person would pick up.

 

It rang for a few minute, before the person picked up.

 

“Hello” The voice said.

 

“Un…..cle……..Su……I…I…..need...you,” Changmin cried into the phone.

 

“Changmin?....What’s wrong?” a frantic voice asked.

 

“Please …come…..g…..get….Me?” he cried. Junsu was finding it hard to understand. 

 

“I ….Can’t……go home.”

 

“Changmin tell me where you are, I’ll come.. I’ll come get you?” Junsu said. After Changmin told him where he was. He told him he would be as quick as he can. Changmin Jumped back over the fence and sat on a wall waiting, he was starting to get cold. He wrapped his arm around his chest holding the letter in his hand tightly.

 

20 minutes later a car pulled up on the opposite side of the room Changmin watched hoping it was his Uncle. He saw the man get out and cross the road to where he was sitting. When he saw the man’s face he jumped up and ran into the man’s open arms.

 

“Minnie what’s wrong?” Junsu said holding him close.

 

“Please don’t send me home, I can’t go back! I don’t want to go back ?” he cried.

 

“Come on let’s go, are you hungry? By the look of you, your skin and bones”

 

He could feel Changmin’s thin figure from the hug. Junsu lead Changmin into the car when another car pulled up. The driver jumped out of his car and ran over to them. Junsu turned to Changmin, “Lock the doors.” He close the door and watched Changmin lock it from the inside.

 

“Changmin…… “ the person called. Junsu stood and watched the person get closer. The one person he hated so much. Junsu stood in front of the car door, Blocking Yunho from seeing his son. “Get out of the car now!” Yunho demanded.

 

“What the hell Yunho, stop this. WHAT DID YOU DO?” Junsu pushed Yunho away from his car.

 

“This doesn’t concern you Junsu, so back off!” Yunho said trying to reach the car door again.

 

“Doesn’t concern me? When my nephew called me in tears, it became my business.” Junsu yelled at him. “I won’t watch you do this to him, I won’t lose another person I care about.”

 

“Junsu back off, and give me back my son, before I call the police. I’ll tell them you kidnapped a minor.”

 

“Huh, funny, but it’s you that approached me even though I have a restraining order against you and your wife. Oh and I have these papers here.” he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a letter and handed it to Yunho, “ this is your copying. It took me a few months, but I have it now. It was a mistake letting him live with you and follow Hyung’s wishes. But I did it for him.” Yunho opened it. It was a court order granting Junsu and Chunnie custody of Changmin to stay and live with them.

 

“You can’t do this, he’s my son!” Yunho yelled pushing Junsu to the ground. And pulling at the handle, “Changmin open the door you’re coming home!”

 

“No he’s not, he coming with me……. You have no rights over him any longer Yunho, So why don’t you go back to the B***H that ruined my hyung’s life?”

 

“I’m his Appa, I do have rights”

 

“Rights! You’re only his Appa in name only Yunho. You forfeited your rights a long time ago when you refused to believe him. When he told you Boa pushed him down the stairs. Do you even love him? I won’t stand by while you destroy his life like you did Jae’s.”

 

“That was an accident, he fell on his own…… don’t blame her……”

 

“What so I also can’t blame her on hitting my hyung with a car? You’re a joke Yunho. It’s your fault he’s dead,” Junsu said “I’ll never forgive you for that.”

 

“How did I, I wasn’t even there when he died,” Yunho said. “I hadn’t seen him in months, I didn’t even know he was pregnant. I only knew when you turned up and handed me Changmin telling me he was my kid.”

 

“Your new wife did, “ Yunho didn’t believe, him. Jae was always innocent in Junsu eyes.

 

“DO you know what the autopsy said? Yunho” he watched Yunho, eyes filled with anger. He turned to the car seeing Changmin’s tears falling, “It said Jae was poisoned. He knew he was dying… that’s why he word those letters to all of us, before he passed away. You killed my brother!”

 

“Poisoned?” he question his head turned when he hear Junsu Car engine start, Junsu did too. Changmin was sitting in the drive seat.

 

“Changmin open the door?” Junsu said calmly. Yunho stood doing the same.

 

“Changmin, please don’t do this.” But it was too late Changmin pulled up the brake. As they chasing after the car, they watched as Changmin accelerated down the road.

 

“CHANGMIN…..”

 

“CHANGMIN COME BACK PLEASE!” Yunho shouted. He didn’t want his 15 year old son to get hurt. But it was too late the next thing they heard was the sound of a car crashing down the hill. The two of them ran as fast as they could screaming. The sound of metal being crushed against the hard wall was deafening as the two of them ran down towards the car.

 

“CHANGMIN, CHANGMIN………

 

 

 

 

Comment for the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

“How is he?” A young man asked.

 

“I’m not sure yet. The doctors are running test, they said they might be a concussion. I don’t know where he came from. It was like he came out of nowhere, I had to swerve to avoid hitting him.”

 

“Did they check you over too?” The person asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. And so is the little one.” He looked back to the boy in the bed, rubbing his belly. “Do you think someone looking for him?” He asked.

 

“I don’t know Hyung. Did you talk to the police? Are you sure you’re alright?” He noticed his Hyung rubbing his belly.

 

“Yeah, Baby is just kicking a lot...since the accident. I think the baby was scared. Baby it’s ok, please stop kicking Umma, it starting to hurt a little” he continued to rub his belly until the baby settled down. “The doctors said that he could wake up any minute now.” He felt desperate for even the smallest sign of life, the boy on the bed was lying so still. His state of exhaustion didn’t help brighten his thoughts.

 

“Hyung maybe you should go home and rest? You look really tired. You’ve been here all day”

 

“It has not been all day, I want to stay a little longer. Something in my heart is telling me to stay.” He looked up at the other person standing over his shoulder. Jae reached out his hand taking the young boy hand in his own.

 

“Okay, I’ll be back soon. I’ll get you something to eat. I’m sure you are starving.” He nodded as he watched his dongsaeng leave. He sat there for hours. He didn’t even know when he fell asleep. At first he didn’t know what had woken him. He looked around looking for signs. He felt the slight squeeze of his hand, causing him to stare at his hand intertwined with the boys. He stared at the hands for a few seconds before his hand was squeezed lightly again. His eyes widened, he turned to look at the boys face only to find his eyes open and looking at him.

 

“Hyuh….who ….are…. you?” he asked tentatively in a whisper. He didn’t know if he was dreaming or not. He had to be, this person looked like his Umma. Jae scrambled for the red button beside the bed to alert the nurses before he looked straight at the boy’s eyes. They didn’t move from looking at each other.

 

“Hey there. You’re awake. I called the doctor. Are you in any pain?” he asked hesitantly, looking into the boys eyes for any signs of pain. He saw the boy shake his head no. Just as he was about to speak, the nurse and doctor came into the room. Jae stood up, and let go of the boy’s hand, much to the boy displeasure. He stood aside allowing the doctor and nurse to do their checks. As soon as they finished, the doctor took out his file on the boy.

 

“Can you tell me your name?” he asked, holding the pen at the ready.

 

“Chan….gmin, Jung Changmin,” he answer, his eyes never leaving Jae.

 

“Age?”

 

“14……..”

 

 

“Can you tell me the name of your parents? I’ll give them a call. They must be looking for you.” the doctor said. Changmin didn’t answer the question. He continued to look at Jae, the doctor noticed. When the doctor called him over, Jae hesitantly walked back over to the bed.

 

“Is he okay?” Jae asked.

 

“The signs are good, “ he replied to Jae. He then turned back to Changmin, “Can you tell us you parents’ names?” he asked again. Changmin still didn’t answer. But he lifted up his finger and pointed at Jae. Jae was confused as was the doctor. The doctor turned back to Changmin and asked, “Changmin….. Do you know this person?”

 

The last words Changmin spoke before he fell back asleep, “Umma……..”

 

 

***********************************************************************************************************

 

 

The doctor turned to Jae, looking confused. He asked Jae to accompany him to his office while they discuss a few things.

 

“Please have a seat, your name is?” The doctor pointed at a chair for Jae to take.

 

“Kim Jaejoong. Is he alright?” Jae asked.

 

“All we can do is wait until he wakes up again. There are a few concerns but how are you related to him…”

 

“I-I’m not! I came with him in the ambulance. It was my car that swerve to avoid hitting him. By the time I got out of the car, he was on the ground. I thought he fainted, from my car coming toward him……so I called the ambulance.”

 

“Have you been checked out?” the doctor noticed Jae bulging stomach.

 

“Yes I was when I came in, but….. I’m a bit worried…..The baby hasn’t stop kicking me, It’s been restless,” he rubbed his belly.

 

“Do you mind if I check you over again?” Jae shooked his head allowing the the doctor to examine him. The doctor lead him into the ultrasound room. “Please Mr Kim lay on the bed.” Jae did as he was told and pulled up his top. “The gel’s a bit cold,” he placed it on Jae’s stomach. He rubbed the device over the area, looking for the baby’s heartbeat.

 

“There it is.” he turned the screen to face Jae. “The baby is very healthy, How many months are you?

 

“4 ½ months.” Jae said looking at the screen. Smiling happily at the baby picture on the screen, that’s all he wanted, for his beautiful healthy baby.

 

“He’s very small for a 4 ½ months. Any problems with eating or morning sickness throughout your pregnancy?”

 

“No… the baby is always hungry, I never stop eating. My dongsaeng keeps thinking the baby inside me is a monster.” He smiled remembering those words. “Morning sick was bad within the first trimester, but I’m fine now.”

 

“I’m going to give you some more pre-natal vitamins. Just to be on the safe side but baby is doing quite well. Do you know what you’re having?”

 

“No I want it to be a surprise, but I do think it will be a boy? He kicks a lot.” The doctor cleaned the gell off before Jae sat up. Jae turned back to asking questions about the doctor’s patient Changmin.

 

“Is it okay? Can I stay with him until he wakes up?”

 

“Yes it’s fine. Just call a nurse or a doctor if he wakes up again.” Jae bowed to the doctor taking the prescription and went back to Changmin's room. He went up to the bed, and patted his head.

 

“Wake up soon. I’m sure people are worried about you.” Jae's heart twinged a bit. He rubbed his other hand over his heart. Why was he feeling this?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

“Jae, we should go home now. I don’t think he’ll wake up until tomorrow. Did you find out anything?” Junsu asked.

 

“His name is Jung Changmin. He’s 14 years old…”

 

“Jung!” Junsu interrupted as questioned the boy’s family name. “ You don’t…think…he’s? If he is I want you to have nothing to do with him. Do you hear me Jae?”

 

“Junsu! Stop blaming Yunho. He didn’t do anything wrong.” Jae sighed. This is the same conversation they had when the name Jung was spoken.

 

“Who should I blame then? Look what he did to you in the first place and that stupid man then kicked you out of your house. All because of that B****H. Jae listen to me. Never let him near your baby. I don’t want to see you get hurt again.”

 

“Junsu you don’t have to worry. He doesn’t even know about this little one.” Jae rubbed his belly. Junsu put out his had to Jae’s stomach and talked to the little one. “Please take after your Umma and stop making your Umma eat so much. You’re burning a hole in my pockets with your shopping bills”

 

“Su don’t say that to the baby. The doctor I saw earlier said the baby was very small for 4 ½ months.”

 

“Your joking right. Where does the little food monster put it all?” Just as Junsu said that they heard a stir from the bed. The boy looked around again before his eyes found Jae and Junsu. He jumped back in the bed shocked.

 

“Who?…..Who?,” Changmin stammered. Looking at the man that looked like his uncle. Junsu stood still. He didn’t know if he should get closer to the bed. But Jae went straight over.

 

“It’s okay. Calm down. I’ll call the doctor. You’re safe. You’re in the hospital.” Jae patted the boy’s shoulder. As he soon as he was close enough, the boy’s arms wrapped around Jae’s waist. He could feel his shirt becoming wet with the boy’s tears. Jae hugged him back looking at Junsu. “It‘s okay. Cry as much as you want.” He mouthed to Junsu to get the doctor. Even when Junsu came back with the doctor, Changmin wouldn’t let go of Jae. He held on thinking he was dreaming. His Umma was right beside him. At first he thought he died in the car crash but what was Uncle Junsu doing here? Nothing was making sense. When the doctor talked Changmin leaned in closer to Jae, so Jae decided to ask the question for the doctor as Changmin wouldn’t even look at the doctor.

 

“Your name’s Jung Changmin right?” Jae asked. Changmin nod his head, “ I’m Kim Jaejoong, and that is my donsaeng Junsu. Are you able to talk?”

 

“Ye….yes” he said.

 

The doctor held up a sheet for Jae to see, “Changmin, can you tell us where you live and your phone number? Your parents must be so worried. Can you tell us your Umma or Appa’s name?”

 

“They…they aren’t here……”

 

“Hmmmmm”

 

“Where are they? Do you know?” Changmin shook his head. He thought he said it in his head, “Kim Jaejoong is my Umma.” Junsu looked in shock at Jae who was holding the boy.

 

Jae asked softly, “Can you repeat what you said? What’s your Umma name?”

 

“Kim Jaejoong” Changmin said again. Jae looked to the doctor. The doctor asked to speak with Jae outside. Junsu motioned he would stay and watch the boy. Junsu didn’t know what to say, even when the boy was staring at him. He wondered whether the kid was playing a game or not. Maybe it was a trick. Maybe someone sent him to hurt Jae. He had to protect his Hyung from getting hurt again.

 

“Are you playing a joke on my Hyung? If he was your Umma and you are 14 that means he must have had you when he was 4 and that is not possible?” Changmin looked at his Uncle. His uncle look so young, he wondered what age he was.

 

“I’m not lying. Kim Jaejoong is my Umma. Uncle Junsu…don’t you believe me, you said you always would.” A tear fell from his eye.

 

“Uncle, You called me Uncle…”

 

“Yeah Uncle Su, I’m sorry I crashed your car…. Maybe Uncle Chunnie can fix it.”

 

“Chunnie?” Junsu question how did he know their name’s. “What’s Your Appa name then?”

“Hmmmm.” Changmin didn’t answer. He put his feet over the side of the bed. Junsu tried to stop him and get him get back into bed.

 

“I want Umma…” he said as he tried to get pass Junsu. When Junsu wouldn’t let him pass, Changmin started shouting “UMMA UMMMMMMAAAA, Umma” Junsu let him go when the door opened, revealing Jae rushing into the room. The minute Changmin saw him, Changmin ran to Jae and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

 

Jae looked down. “It’s okay I’m here, Changmin. What are you doing out of bed? Come on, back into bed. You need to recover so we can go home soon.” Junsu was looking at Jae in disbelief. What the hell was going on? He sees Jae signaling that he’ll tell him later after he got Changmin back to bed. A nurse came in to give Changmin something to calm down, since he was starting to panic.

 

When the nurse gave him to take the pills he refused, but when Jae tried he took them without question. Twenty minutes later Changmin was relaxed in the bed. Junsu went outside, saying he had to make a phone call. When Changmin closed his eyes Jae got up slowly trying not to make a sound as he left the room. Jae saw Junsu leaning against the opposite wall with his phone to his ear. When he notice Jae he hung up and looked at Jae expecting his explanation.

 

“What’s wrong with him? What did the doctor say? He called me his Uncle.” Junsu said.

 

“The Doctor said Changmin probably doesn’t remember anything buts when he saw us, he made up his own reality. One where we are related to him, I don’t really understand it either, but the boy thinks I’m his Umma.”

 

“What? But how? What are you going to do?”

 

“Not really sure. The doctor said he can leave the hospital tomorrow but without people to go home to he will be placed in the orphanage. Junsu I know I shouldn’t ask anymore of you. You’re already doing so much for me but can I take him home with us. He can stay in my room. “

 

“Jae, how can we? We don’t know anything about this kid. What about that stupid women that keeps falling you? She already broke into your apartment. She destroyed everything you own, destroyed your relationships, and now she’s all over that Jung. Do you think it safe having someone else around? What if they sent him to mess with us? I swear I’m going to kill that Jung!” Junsu was getting annoyed.

 

“But how can I leave him. Su, he’s only a kid,” he exclaimed as he rubbed his belly, “Can we take him in until he remembers or his family come for him? Maybe if he stays with us he’ll remember something. I can’t bear the thought of him in an orphanage not knowing anything. Maybe we could help him remember” Jae listed things.

 

 

“Jae, you’re pregnant, you should be worrying about raising this little one without a father, not someone else’s kid. You’ll tired yourself out.”

 

“I’m fine. Su. Please?” Junsu refused to look Jae in the eyes.

 

“Don’t. Hyung! Don’t use those eyes on me!”

 

“What eyes Su?” Jae asked innocently. Junsu made a mistake and looked up.

 

“Fine you win. He’ll come home with us. God Hyung are you sure you’re older than me? I feel so old when I’m around you. I always have to acted like the older brother,”

 

“But you love me right?” Jae said wrapping his arms around Junsu’s waist.

 

“Hmm. Let me think about that,” said Junsu putting his hand to his chin.

 

“SUUUUUUUUUUUU,” Jae began to tickle Junsu, causing Junsu to burst out laughing.

 

“Okay I love you!“ Junsu said exclaimed loudly. “ I just don’t want to lose you Hyung, you’re all I have left. We don’t have parents. All I have is you.”

 

“Doesn’t Yoochun count too?” Jae asked.

 

“Yeah, but you’re my brother, my blood. I don’t want to lose you!”

 

“I’m not going anywhere Su. I have you, Yoochun and this little one to take care of.” Jae smiled happily at Junsu.

 

Unbeknownst to them Changmin stood at the door listening to their conversation. Everyone seem so happy, but he knew his Umma was going to die. Could he do anything to save his Umma before it too late?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“JAE! WHERE DID HE GO?” Junsu shouted at his Hyung.

 

“I don’t know he was right here,” Jae looked all around him. “Changmin, where did you go?”

 

“I knew we should have went straight home. How I let you talk me into coming to the shopping centre, I don’t know.” Junsu said.

 

“He doesn’t have any clothes. We have to buy some for him. The easy way of doing that is by bring him with us so he can try stuff on.” Jae said as they rushed through the mall, “Junsu, you check upstairs, I’ll look around this floor.”

 

Jae was panicking, Changmin didn’t remember anything. Would Changmin be able to find his way around? He looked around into every shop he approached. He wondered if he should go to the desk and have Changmin paged over the intercom. He said he’d give him another 10 minutes. Jae was frantic Changmin had only been with them for a few hours and they lost him.

 

************^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***********

Changmin sulked away from them. Was this really his Umma and Uncle? How did he even get here? He watched them looking around for him, but he needed to know the truth. How could this be real? He looked at the date on the newspaper. It was 27th of October 1998. He read the date again. This can’t be real. Was he 15 years back in the past? He wasn’t even born yet. His Umma was pregnant with him. By looking at the date he wasn’t due until February and the week after his Umma…. He shook the thought from his head. He couldn’t think about it.

 

He left the mall hoping that Jae wouldn’t be too worried about him. He had to get back as quick as he could. Changmin ran as fast as he could. Jae had given him a little money to get a drink before they went looking for clothes. He watched the bus pull up and placed the money on the counter, before taking a sit. He looked out the window of the bus. He didn’t even think about money to get back. Nothing much had really change apart from some of the buildings looked a bit cleaner. He had to see his home. His Appa… Was this really the past? Did his wish to see his Umma come true but in the past?

 

As he pulled into the neighborhood, he got off the bus. He still had to walk two street’s over, but he didn’t care. He looked at the gate to his house. He wondered if his Appa ever changed the code. He type in the code and was shocked when the gate opened. He walked up to the house. It was his home but it was different. It still didn’t feel like a warm and welcoming place, it still felt so cold. Everything looked the same yet unfamiliar. He looked in the window. Should he knock? He wondered. It felt weird. He always wanted to escaped this place, it felt strange coming here willingly. He was so busy contemplating his feelings, he didn’t even notice the car pulling up.

 

“Hey, can I help you?” Changmin spun around so quickly he fall off the rock he was stand upon.

 

“Ouch,” he looked at his hand, there was a little blood. He looked over to the person who called his name. He came face to face with his Appa. He muttered under his breath, “AP…PA.”

 

“Are you all right?” Yunho walked closer to Changmin. When he tried to look at Changmin hand, Changmin pulled it back and moved away from Yunho.

 

Yunho was taken back by the boy. “ I only wanted to see if you cut it badly, can you let me look at it?” Changmin was confused. This wasn’t how his Appa acted. “I won’t hurt you?” Changmin backed away again.

 

Yunho didn’t know what else to do, “Please can I look?” Changmin finally give in. Yunho lead him into the house and into the kitchen. Changmin automatically sat in his usual chair when he was home, while he looked around the kitchen. Yunho found the what he was looking for in the cabinet. He brought over the first aid kit and attended to the cut. When he was finished Changmin replied with a simple, “Thank you.”

 

Yunho looked at Changmin, there was something about that face that drew him to look more closely. Who was this kid? “ How about I get you something to drink? You can sit in the living room if you want or stay here, I don’t mind.”

 

Changmin nodded. He had to get out of here, but how? He walked into the living room. As he was about to make his way to the door, his eyes were caught by something. It was photo that wasn’t there in the future. He picked it up and examined it. It was a picture of his Umma and Appa together. They looked so happy. He wondered what happened to break them apart. “Here you go,” Yunho came in surprising Changmin causing him to drop the photo and causing the photo and frame to separate.

“I-I’m sorry! I di-didn’t mean to break it.” He stammered.

 

“It’s ok, the frame can be fixed.” Yunho picked up the photo with care. Changmin notice the smile on his face when he looked at it.

 

“Is-is he special...to you?” Yunho looked at the boy.

 

“Yeah, he is…but I haven’t seen him in months. He’s probably still angry at me. Not that I don’t blame him, we broke up! Sorry I’m telling you about my personal life. So why were you at my door anyway?”

 

“I…I…got…lost.” Changmin stuttered he couldn’t tell the truth. “I don’t know how I got here.”

 

“Is there anyone I can call for you?” Yunho asked.

 

“It’s Ok. How do I…get back to XXXX Shopping centre?” Changmin asked, hoping Yunho wouldn’t ask too many questions. Yunho looked up at him then replied “I’ll drive you!” Yunho went back into the kitchen to get his key. He couldn’t let a kid walk around by himself especially if he was lost..

 

“It’s…it’s okay. I’ll get the bus” Changmin said.

 

Yunho came back leading Changmin to his car. “It’s fine. I’ll drive you. I can drop you home if you want that.” Yunho said opening the door for Changmin to get in. Changmin, “I don’t…have a home.” Yunho stared at the boy, noticing a hospital ban still attached to his wrist.

 

“So why are we going to the centre?” Yunho said wondering if he should bring the boy to the hospital.

 

“I remember I was with someone. They were going to buy me clothes. They must be looking for me.” Changmin said. Was this even a good idea? But this Yunho seem to still care about his Umma. “I have to go back.”

 

“You really came a long way. Are you sure they will still be there? Do you have a number I can reach them on?” Changmin shook his head no as Yunho drove towards the mall. When Yunho pulled up to the mall, Changmin hurried and removed his seat belt while he thanked Yunho in an effort to quickly escape from Yunho. But he wasn’t quick enough, Yunho held him back. “Wait, I want to make sure you meet up with those people you were telling me about.” Yunho walked Changmin inside, holding him by his shoulder so he wouldn’t run off.

 

Changmin walked slowly looking out for his Umma and Uncle. He was now regretting bringing Yunho here. However he saw a crowd gather around something and he walked towards that direction. Something was directing him there, he pushed past the crowd, going to the centre. There was his Umma, his head in his hands, with a police officer standing beside him. (In Ireland we call them Garda) Junsu was trying to explain to the person, when and where Changmin was last seen, what he was wearing. Changmin didn’t know what to do. He’d made his Umma cry. He felt really bad. He walked towards Jae. Yunho’s hand dropped from his shoulder. He bent down and tugged on Jae’s Jacket. As Jae looked up slowly, Changmin notice the redness of the eyes.

 

“Ch…an…Changmin,” Jae arm swung around him. “Don’t ever do that again!” He said loudly. Junsu turned noticing Changmin was there. “We were so worried, never do that to me again!”

 

“I…m I’m sorry.” Changmin hugged Jae back. “I…I…”

 

“It’s okay now you’re back?”

 

The crowd dispersed. Quickly Junsu stood at the side with an angry look on his face. He was a bit piss off right now. Jae checked Changmin over, “Did you get lost? Where did you go? How did you cut your hand?” He questioned while looking at his hand. He wouldn’t even allow Changmin to answer any of the questions. “Are you hungry? Let’s get Junsu and get something to eat. You must be hungry. Junsu…” Jae called. He looked at his dongsaeng but Junsu’s eyes were somewhere else. He followed Junsu’s eyes to where he was staring. His eyes widen in shock.

 

“Yu….nho!”

 

 

****************************************************


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

“Jaejoong!” Said Yunho.

 

Jae held Changmin infront of him. Hiding the baby bump, wondering what would happen if he noticed it. Junsu immediately stood in front of Jae. “Don’t come any closer Yunho. Stay away from us.”

 

Yunho tried to approach them but stopped, “Can’t we talk about this?” He asked.

 

“Pray-tell. What do you want to talk about now? Do you have any idea what we’ have been through? What you did to my Hyung? Look at him he’s even pr………….” Jae interrupted him before he was able to finished his sentence.

 

“JUNSU! Stop it! Now! Changmin, are you hungry? Let’s go get something to eat.” Jae turned away from Yunho pulling Changmin beside him.

 

“Jae, Can’t we just talk? It’s been so long?” Yunho called out to Jae, who had his back to him. Jae stood still, but didn’t turn around. He said calmly.

 

“Yunho…there is nothing to talk about. You didn’t want me in your life anymore. You said so…”

 

“But I do want you in my life, what are you talking about?” Yunho said. “I never said that...”

 

“Yes you did, when you threw me out of our home. I can’t be with you.” He could hear the tears in Jae voice. Junsu hated when his Hyung cried.

 

“So where is that demon of yours? Probably skulking around a corner nearby. Just waiting to make Jae’s life more difficult.”

 

“If you’re talking about Boa, she’s in Paris, and I’ve told you before she’s just a friend...and she never did anything to Jae…”

 

“Oh really!” Junsu grabbed Jae’s wrist and pulled it to show Yunho. “She did this a week ago! Again telling Jae to stay away from you, You B******D!” Yunho noticed fingernail marks on his skin. Jae was trying to pull back his hand but Junsu held it tightly. So he pleaded.

 

“Junsu please stop. I…I…want to go home...now.” But Junsu wasn’t paying any attention to Jae. He continued to hold Jae’s arm out. Changmin noticed the pain in his Umma’s eyes and reached out for Junsu to let go of Jae arm. Junsu looked to him before he too looked at Jae. Yunho noticed it too.

 

“It’s you that’s hurting him, Junsu. Not me.” Yunho said. Yunho looked to Jae’s shaken form. “Jae did she really do that? Cause if you’re lying, things will turn out bad like last time.” Junsu, Changmin and Jae looked shocked.

 

“I…I…never lied to you.” Jae said with tears pouring from his eyes.

 

“Come on Jae. Don’t listen to him. He still believes her words over you. He’s not worth your tears” Junsu held on to his hyung’s arm.

 

“Jae, we’ve got to talk. You can‘t keep running away.” Yunho reached out and swung Jae around to face him. Jae’s leg twisted making him fall. He screamed out in pain. Junsu pushed Yunho away as he knelt down on the ground next to his brother.

 

“Hyung are you alright?” Junsu asked his Hyung, worrying about the baby.

 

“Jae….I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do...”

 

“GO AWAY!” Changmin snapped, seeing his Umma on the ground. “He’s Pregnant you idiot, What if you hurt the baby?” He covered his mouth. He had just told his Appa about the pregnancy. Yunho looked from Changmin to Jae and to his stomach. He could see a bit of a bulge under his shirt.

 

“PREGNANT!” He could see Jae in pain but was he really pregnant? He ran over to Jae, picking him up and running with him to his car. Much to Junsu protests, Yunho placed Jae in the backseat of his car. Changmin jump in to hold Jae hand while Junsu continue to demand Yunho go away.

 

“Look Junsu, he needs to get to a hospital. You can come in my car if you want or meet us there. Either way I’m taking him to the hospital. We don’t have time for this. He needs to get to a hospital.”

 

Junsu stop arguing and hopped into the front seat beside Yunho. He turn to Yunho, “This is all your fault,”

 

“I know.” Yunho replied as Junsu looked in the back to Jae and Changmin, “Changmin put your seatbelt on now!”

 

“Is he really pregnant?” Yunho asked. Junsu turned back to Yunho.

 

“Nooo...he’s not pregnant…there’s just a food monster inside his stomach. YES, he’s pregnant! No thanks to you.” Yunho swerved the car. “Drive carefully you idiot!”

 

“It’s mine.” Yunho said.

 

“What do you think, the fairy got him Pregnant? Yes, stupid!” Junsu called Yunho every insulting name in the book.

 

“But ….we…hav……Ohhh! But he was seeing HyunJoong!” Junsu was dumbfounded as he repeated “HyunJoong? What does he have to do with it? Do you know HyunJoong?” Junsu asked.

 

“I saw them together at a restaurant…….”

 

“Is that why you kicked him out in the rain?” Junsu exclaimed “He got pneumonia that night, cause he stayed outside your house all night waiting for you. So he could tell you that he went out to buy you a gift! He said it was the anniversary of you two meeting so he wanted something to give you.”

 

“Who is HyunJoong then?”

 

“He is a designer. Jae was getting your name engraved on that gift.”

 

“Umma looks really sick.” Changmin said.

 

“Umma?” Yunho questioned.

 

“Jae we’ll be there soon, hold on. CHANGMIN PUT YOUR SEATBELT ON NOW!”’ Changmin had taken it off to get closer to Jae.

 

‘Why did he call Jae………” Yunho was so confused.

 

“You’re asking me? I have no clue. The doctor said Changmin thinks Jae is his mother. He can’t remember his real parent so he made Jae into his surrogate Mother to replace his Umma.” Junsu could still see Yunho was confused. “The kid has amnesia. He is staying with us until we find his real parents.” Junsu looked at Yunho. “He’s not related to you by any chance. He said his name was Jung Changmin.”

 

“Umma! Umma, wake up!” Junsu turned to Changmin and Jae. Jae had pass out.

 

“Step on it Yunho! If anything happens to them, FIND YOURSELF A GRAVE!” Junsu yelled looking at Yunho.


	8. Chapter 8

Yunho, Junsu and Changmin sat outside the emergency room. Yunho looked to the clock on the opposite wall, just how long had they been waiting for news on Jae. Junsu kept cursing at Yunho under his breath. He had rung Yoochun to tell him they were at the hospital.

 

Every minute Yunho looked to the clock, he dared it to go faster. He looked to his watches the second hand drags, then clicks to the next second. He wondered if He had really hurt Jae this time. What if he lost the baby? He knew Jae would probably never forgive him, let alone forgive himself. When they reached the hospital Jae definitely looked pale. He could help but think if it was his baby. Had he just caused its death? What would could he do to help? He'd probably lose his will to do anything knowing he killed his own baby.

 

Yunho raised his hands together, cursing the clock. He glances at the other people beside him. Changmin stayed so still curled up in a chair. Yunho noted he looked so familiar. In contrast to the boy, Junsu kept hoping up and pacing the hall. He was muttering cuss words every few minutes. When he saw a familiar figure approach them, Junsu ran into his open arms. Yunho looked at the ground. There was a strong probability he was going to be yelled at even more now. He faced away from the couple, it was then he noticed Changmin breathing weirdly.

 

“Are you alright?” Yunho asked. Changmin didn’t answer.

 

‘Did he really change fate? Was he going to disappear? To never exist?’ All these thought were running through the boys head. Yunho knelt down in front of Changmin. Junsu came back over with his fiancé. “What’s wrong?” he asked. Yunho didn’t answer him. Yunho looking at Changmin, he said “Breath in, Breath out.” He repeated it until Changmin started to do it. Changmin kept having to force himself to breath. His natural instincts suppressed by his panic stricken mind. “Breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out.” Soon his body starts to respond to his Appa’s words and he repeats the orders in his own head. Yunho listened to his soft long breaths and could see the boy trying to pace himself. Changmin raised his head and looked at his Appa. Yunho then shifted to allow Junsu to kneel down beside him.

 

“Breathe,” Yunho repeated. Changmin had stopped breathing again. He held it for a long moment before he exhaled loudly, causing a concerned look from the older man.

 

“Good,” Yunho looked to Junsu who was rubbing Changmin hand, and said, “ I think he just had a panic attack.” Junsu nodded, while Yoochun left to get them all something to drink. Yoochun returned and handed the cups around. Yunho was surprise when Yoochun handed one to him. After their last encounter, Yoochun told Yunho he wanted nothing to do with him. He felt the hot contents of the cup in his shaky hands. He hears the slosh of the liquid in the cup. He sips loudly, earning a glare coming from the other male occupants sitting beside him.

 

A doctor appeared in front of the door calling . "Kim Jaejoong’s Family?"

 

Yunho practically leapt from his seat, bounding to the doctors side. Junsu pulled him back, “ You’re not Family!”

 

But Yunho ignored him, “Yes? How is he?"

 

"Well, we think it could be just a sprain but to be sure we will be taking an x-ray of his ankle."

 

Yunho put a hand over his chest and slowly exhaled. "Thank God. I was so, so terrified, that..."

 

“What...What about the…Baby?” Yunho looked behind at Changmin. He was barely talking above a whisper. He wondered if the baby dies, would he disappear right then and there?

 

Yunho's heart leapt to his throat, threatening to choke him if the doctor didn’t answer positively. The room spun wildly and he had to put a hand on the wall to keep from meeting the floor. He looked back to the amber-eyed woman. "What about the baby?" he repeated Changmin’s question.

 

"Well," the doctor began again, "The baby is strong, but Mr. Kim is weak. So we will keep him in overnight for observation and treatment."

 

Yunho gave a sigh of relief, weak he could deal with.

 

“You may go in now before they bring him down to X-ray,” the Doctor lead them into the room. The door slowly shutting behind them. There on a bed, sat Jae, he was in pain. He was hooked up to many noisy machines, pale and a little frightened but still looked like an angel. He watched Jae's eyes looking at them all when they entered the room. Yunho wanted to rush to Jae's side and clutch his hand but Changmin did it instead. Changmin felt a bit more relieved as he was clutching Jae hand.

“U….m Jaejoong….Hyung,” it felt weird calling his Umma that, “ Are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m fine Changmin. Sorry to worry you” Jae looked to Junsu and Yoochun. “Is…is the baby alright?”

Junsu repeated to Jae everything that the Doctor said. Yunho stood at the end of the bed. He wanted to tell Jae that everything will be all right, that he was alright, and that he'll do anything for Jae and the baby. Yunho reached out for Jae’s hand. When Jae looked up at him he said, “I’m sorry Jae. I didn’t mean to hurt you. It was an accident.” He held Jae’s trembling Hand, watching tears filled his eyes. Junsu pushed Yunho away from Jae.

 

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! GET LOST! YOU’VE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE!” Junsu shouted. However Changmin shout startled all of them.

 

“STOP IT, YOU’RE UPSETTING UMMA! APPA, UNCLE SU, UMMA NEEDS TO REST!” Changmin covered his mouth. He saw everyone eye’s watching him.

 

“Did he just call you Uncle?” Yunho asked.

 

“He called you Appa?” Junsu said. With that said, Changmin ran to through the door, away from them all. Jae tried to get up out of the bed but they stopped him.

 

“Go after him! I don’t want to lose him again!” Yoochun was the first to react.

 

“I’ll get him….” he looked to Yunho and to Junsu and told them, “Please behave until I get back.” He left the room to look for Changmin.

 

Yunho sat on the chair beside Jae bed. Junsu sat closer to Jae who tuckered himself out and was half-asleep on the bed. He listened to the tick of the clock on his wall, his mind drifting. “Jae rest now, Yoochun will bring him back.” Junsu reassure him.

 

 

***************************************

***************************************

 

 

i'm running behind on my story. forgive me college is very stressfull at the moment.

 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter......


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Yoochun ran out of the hospital, trying to follow Changmin. He looked right and then left. This was going to be harder than he thought. He’d only gotten a glimpse of the boy. Where could he have gone?

 

As people pass him, he asked them if did they saw a boy running away. Some were helpful, others weren’t. He left the hospital grounds and headed towards the park that was across the road. If he was upset that’s the first place he would go to think. There were so many people there. He tried to remember the clothes the boy was wearing.

 

With a vague idea of what he was looking for, he searched for a kid that looked a little like Jae. He saw a boy sitting on one of the benches overlooking the pond. He walked up over to him unsure if it was him, “Changmin?” He called out but the boy didn’t look up. He tried again, “Changmin?” He seemed to finally get the boys attention. The boy looked up.

 

“Yoo…chun.” The boy said. This just made Yoochun all the more curious about this boy. How did the boy know his name? Maybe he heard it from Su but this was the first time they met. Yoochun took a seat beside him.

 

“Why did you run? Jae’s worried about you but I won’t force you to go back.” he said texting a message to Junsu saying he found him.

 

“It’s all my fault. Umma could have been hurt…just because I brought him. I’m so stupid…I just wanted to know about my Umma. I never got the chance to…”

“What are you talking about?” Yoochun asked. He didn’t know how to answer any of the boy’s questions and right now he thought the kid was insane.

 

Changmin looked at him, “I know what you’re thinking. I’m insane. You’ ve said that to me before. But you always believe me when I told you things. I need you to believe me now…Uncle Yoochun. Please…” Yoochun thought worse of Changmin’s sanity but the word Uncle lingered in his mind.

 

“Changmin start from the beginning. I’ve never met you before in my life.” Yoochun tried understand what the boy was going on about.

 

“You haven’t yet. I’m not from this time…I’m not even born yet!”

 

That cleared it for Yoochun, the kid was crazy! Changmin looked at him. “YAH STOP THINKING I’M CRAZY, BECAUSE I’M NOT! FINE IF YOU DON’T WANT TO BELIEVE ME, I’LL TELL YOU SOMETHING...No, maybe I won’t that’s up to Junsu to tell you.”

 

“What…what tell me? What is Junsu going to tell me?”

 

“Hmmmmm…”

 

“Tell me.” he said again.

 

“You’re still planning on proposing to Uncle Junsu on Halloween night, right. Do you have the ring hidden in your car still? Uncle Junsu finds it and puts in on but…it gets stuck on his finger…and he hides it from you. You end up proposing to Uncle Junsu with an empty box.”

 

“What he finds it? Guess I better get it resized and change the hiding place.” Yoochun said.

 

“Leave it as it is…It puts a smile on Umma face…”

 

“Umma? Do you mean Jae? Wait? What?” Yoochun couldn’t believe this was happen. Here he was believing a crazy person.

 

“Ok if you are my nephew, then who are your parents?”

 

“I thought you knew that?” Changmin said.

 

“Who?” he asked again.

 

“Kim Jaejoong is my Umma and Jung Yunho is my Appa. I’m born to them on the 18th of February…”

 

“But the baby not supposed to be born until March. Wait does that mean the baby in Jae’s stomach is you.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“This really isn’t making any sense.” Yoochun paused and then continued. “Why are you here then? How did you even get here? Last time I checked time travel isn't possible.”

 

“You’re asking me. All I know was Uncle and Appa were fighting. I was sitting in Uncle Su’s car and…and I crashed it. Next thing I know I’m waking up here…by Umma’s side” Changmin explained. Yoochun was actually starting to believe Changmin. But why was he here?

 

“Why this time? Why now?”

 

“Because I wanted to meet Umma.”

 

“Why”

 

“Umma dies a week after I’m born…I never got to know my Umma. I live with Appa...Umma sent me there because...because he knew he was dying. You and Uncle Su left me with Appa...“

 

“What do you mean he’s dying? Jae’s alive and well right now? What happened to him?”

 

“I don’t know. The night I ran away from home…I rang Uncle Su to pick me up…but Appa arrived too. He tried to take me home…I didn’t want to go. I hated it there. Appa was always mad at me and Never believed anything I said. Even when I was at the bottom of the stairs he believes her over me. His own son! I Hate her…I hated you and Uncle Junsu for leaving me there too…”

 

“But... What do you mean bottom of the stairs? Who’s she?” Yoochun was getting more interested into the story.

 

“Boa…Appa’s wife. My Awful stepmother! She pushed me down the stairs but Appa never listens to me…”

 

“Boa? He married that B***CH. That woman…We should have gotten her arrested after what she did to Jae. It’s her fault they broke up in the first place because of her.”

 

“They did...?”

 

“Yeah, you know Jae is very soft and caring and will do anything for anyone. When Boa found out Jae was seeing Yunho, she freak out and start threatening Jae to stay away from Yunho. She even had thugs beat him up but Jae always went back to Yunho. This only made her anger worse. She was already close to Yunho and she could always wrap him around her finger. She started telling Yunho that Jae was two timing him on more than one occasion. Yunho started to believe and when she showed him photos of Jae with some of our other friends he believed her more. But the one that bothered him the most was HyunJoong. When Jae met up with Hyun Joong a jewellery designer, it was to get their names engraved on something….I don’t really know much of the details. Only what Su told me…”

 

“What did Appa do?” Changmin asked. Yoochun felt weird answering that question.

 

“Yunho questioned Jae about it but Jae didn’t want to say what he was doing. He told Yunho he was with us but Yunho had the photos. It was then Jae tried to explain what he was doing but Yunho didn’t believe a word Jae said. He hit Jae and threw him out of the house. Jae caught get pneumonia and nearly lost you. That was the first time he knew he was pregnant. He tried to tell Yunho but Yunho wouldn’t listen to him. So Jae began to stay with us after a while Boa started to show up everywhere we went. She threatened Jae, blaming everything wrong in the relationship on him. She told Jae it was his entire fault. She told him to stay away from Yunho. Jae told her he couldn’t stay away because he loved Yunho. Even though Yunho kicked him out, to this day he still doesn’t blame Yunho. He love’s him.”

 

 

“But that doesn’t make any sense. In my time Umma never told Appa about me. After Umma died…Uncle Su brought me to Appa…to live with him.”

 

“That’s the thing that doesn’t make sense. Even if it was true that J-Jae….,” He hated thinking does thought, “...die’s. Junsu would never bring the baby to Yunho…not after everything he did to Jae.”

 

 

“It was Umma wish that I grow up with at least one Parent. It was in Umma’s letters. Before he died…Umma knew he was dying. Um…ma knew…. He knew he was going to die.” Changmin began to cry. “I always wanted my Umma…I hated living with Appa and that Witch. I want to stay with you and Uncle Su. I always felt wanted when I was with you. In Appa’s house it was cold…so cold. Never warm and welcoming… I wanted to escape. When I found Umma letter, my heart broke. It was addressed to me…for my 18th birthday. Umma thought I’d be happy…that you and Su would be there...but you all left me. All I wanted was Umma…someone to love me...to know my Umma. No one would tell me anything...I want to know everything about my Umma…I wanted him to be with me in the future… I want him….not Appa.”

 

“Changmin.”

 

“Uncle Yoochun… Do you think me being here will change anything? I have already changed one thing. Do you think I can save Umma? Do you think I could change fate? Maybe that’s why I’m here...to make Umma survive?”

 

“I can’t answer that. Maybe? Maybe not? All I know that the future hasn’t happened yet. So maybe you should just get to know Jae now, while you have the chance.” Changmin thought about it. This was his chance. His chance to be with his Umma.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

After they made their way back to the hospital, Changmin and Yoochun made a promise not to tell the others. They would probably think they are both crazy. Yoochun promised also that he would always believe Changmin. There was something about the boy that made him believe him.

 

He kept looking at Changmin’s face. He did have a lot of Jae in him, which he thought was a good thing. He was still mad at Yunho. However if he helped Changmin to get to know his parents, maybe they could fix things. He sighed Junsu was not going to be happy. He wondered what he could do to help Junsu like Yunho again. It probably wasn’t his entire fault but why did he stop trusting everyone apart from Boa? Surely a sane person, would believe more than just one person? When they reached the entrance of the hospital Changmin stopped. Yoochun turned to him. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I-I…Can’t call Umma ‘Umma’…or you ‘Uncle’…can I?” he asked already knowing the answer.

 

“Maybe you should call us Hyung. You’re going to be staying with us anyway, so it probably won’t be that bad. Come on I’m sure Jae is probably ripping out his hair by now.” He laughed trying to lighten the mood. When they both walked back to the room, Jae’s eyes darted to the door.

 

“JUNG CHANGMIN! YOU GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!” Jae ordered. Changmin did what he was told and stood beside the bed. Jae pulled Changmin onto the bed and hugged him. He just kept repeating, “Never do that again. I’m mad at you for running away again. Promise never to do that again. I was so worried about you.” He let go of Changmin and looked into his eyes. “Do you have any idea how worried I was? Where did you go? What would you have done if Yoochun had not found you?”

 

Changmin wrapped his arms around Jae waist, tucking his head into Jae’s chest. “I’m sorry I never meant to run away. I just want people to stop shouting.” Jae pat his head. Looking over at Yoochun, he mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ to him for finding Changmin.

 

“It was nothing,” he mouthed back. He looked to Junsu how was sitting in the armchair close to the bed. The other person wasn’t in the room. He decided to ask, “Where’s Yunho?”

 

“He left to make a call.” Jae answered slowly. While Junsu look annoyed, “he said he’ll be back soon.”

 

“Why is he even still here?” Junsu muttered.

 

“Junsu. Let’s not talk about it now.” Jae tried to reason but Junsu ignored his request.

 

“No! Let’s Jae…have you forgotten everything that happened? Why are you allowing him to be here? Tell him to get lost! I won’t forgive him for what he did…Jae you almost died…”

 

“Junsu…I know you’re worried about me…but fine now.” Just as Jae said that the door opened and Yunho walked back in. Junsu turned away from him.

 

Yunho didn’t know what to say. What would he say to make things better? Everything went quiet. Changmin was the first to react. Even though in his future he doesn’t get along with his Appa, this Yunho was different. He seemed more approachable.

 

“Yunho-shi…maybe it would be good if you talk with Um...Jae-Hyung alone.” Changmin suggested. He jumped when Junsu spoke.

 

“That’s not happening…… “

 

“Su stop! Changmin is right. Let them talk. What harm could it do?”

 

“What if he hurts Jae again?”

 

“Su, I don’t think he’s going to hurt him not with us here. Do you?” Junsu thought about it.

 

“Fine 10 minutes….That’s all!”.

 

“Junsu, give them more time, why don’t you. Changmin and I will get something to eat and let them talk.” Junsu finally agreed but threaten Yunho before he left. Changmin left them too, even though he wanted to stay. Jae thought Changmin was worried about him, so Jae told him he would be fine. Changmin closed the door him watching as his Appa approached his mother.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

Jae laid in the hospital bed. Both stared at each other, unable to tear their eyes away. Neither knew where to start the conversation now that everyone left. They knew one of them had to start.

 

“Yunho...”

 

“Jae...,”

 

They both started at the same time. Yunho paused as Jae looked to continue.

 

Jae started again, “It’s been a long time, Yunn...Yunho. How have you been?” He decided to start slow.

 

“You’re asking me how I’m doing? I think the question should be how are you doing?” A surprised Yunho turned the question back at Jae.

 

“If you want me to say I’m great I would be lying Yunho. So I won’t. Things have been difficult lately…” Jae paused and rubbed his belly. “But…this little one is doing just fine.” He gave a slight smile as he looked at his belly.

 

 

“Is it mine?” Yunho asked. Jae’s smile completely disappeared as he looked over at Yunho. Jae debated whether to tell him the truth. Would Yunho even believe him?

 

“What kind of question is that?” Jae stared directly into Yunho’s eyes and asked “Yunho what do you think? Do you think the baby is yours?”

 

Yunho shook his head and looked away as he answered. “You were seeing other people. What am I supposed to think Jae?”

 

“You haven’t change at all Yunho.” Jae continued “You still take the lies of that woman. Granted you have known her probably most of your life but her over the truth of your, what did you described me as, your true love. Why could you never see me as telling the truth?” Jae said his eyes tearful. “Why could you not trust me? What did I do to make you stop trusting me?”

 

Yunho’s jaw clenched what could he say to Jae. His tears makes his heart ache. He questioned was Jae telling the truth? “I don’t think we should argue about this now, Boo….…..”

 

“Don’t call me that, You don’t have the right to call me that anymore,” Jae interrupted angrily. “...not after what you did to me? You’re right about one thing we shouldn’t argue about it at all. Just clear up a few facts,” Jaejoong bit out.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Yunho questioned.

 

“You’ve already made your decision, Yunho, about who’s telling the truth, and I know you believe the wrong person.” Jae continued determinedly “I don’t want you to be a part of my baby’s life. Yes my baby not yours!” he added pointedly. Yunho was shocked. Jae never spoke to him like that before.

 

“What if I want a DNA test?” he questioned.

 

“That’s not up to you! I won’t do anything that will harm my baby in this stage of my pregnancy. Nothing! I already nearly lost this baby. I won’t let it happen again.” Jae spoke the truth.

 

Yunho’s cheeks became flushed at his dismissal. “Lost the baby …” he remembering Junsu words.

 

“You have to do it! It would prove to me it’s my baby.” Yunho said. Maybe force was necessary to get Jae to agree.

 

“I don’t have to do anything Yunho! My Baby, My Choice! I already know the truth! It’s your own choice to believe what you want. But I’ll tell you once, this baby will be brought up by me! Even if you are his Appa.” Jaejoong looked at him coldly. “You already know I don’t have parents anymore. If I had a choice I would want my child to grow up with both of us. But that’s not possible. I’ll raise him up to be a good person.” Again Jae smiled down at his belly and rubbed it lovingly.

 

Yunho sighed his defeat. “Jae, I …. I ca…cared…about…you. If anything happened to you…or the baby…I…..”

 

“Care,” Jae turned to look at Yunho again. “Cared…You don’t know the meaning of the word.” Jae said “You cared once about me. But not now, not anymore.”

 

“I…I do care about you. I still love you!” Yunho burst out. Jae eyes widened,

 

“Love me…, You stopped loving me when you kicked me out. No threw me out of our home! Did you still love me when I sat outside our home in the pouring rain?...for hours?...waiting just to talk to you? Did you even care to listen to me? Did you even care that I stayed outside in the pouring rain? You left me there…”

 

“I was angry! Jaejoong…I wasn’t thinking straight.” He thought back to his past mistake. “Please Jae give me another chance?”

 

“I…I can’t Yunho, not this time. Not while she around destroying the lives of the people that I care about. She may have done this and this to me,” Jae showed the marks on his arms and a mark on his side near his baby belly. “...but I could take it." Jae looked directly into Yunho’s eyes "But when she threatened and hurt Junsu…” Jae paused and continued, “I couldn’t…he’s the only relative I have. You of all people know how much I value family. If it is a choice between you and my family...I chose them.”

 

“Jae?” Yunho reached for Jae’s hand to hold but Jae drew in back quickly. “Yunho I want my baby to be safe and healthy…and to be happy.” He leaned over, taking the glass of water off the side table and took a sip. Jaejoong sat back wearily into the bed a bit dizzy. He worried was his blood pressure was becoming high. The last thing he had wanted to do was hurt Yunho, however what mattered the most right now was the baby he was carrying. He had to be strong even if his heart was crying on the inside.

 

“What happen to you Jae? You never use to be like this?” Yunho took the seat beside the bed. Jae looked at him coldly.

 

“Huh, what happen? I think you already know the answer to that,” Jaejoong spat out at him. “I’m pregnant Yunho, with your child, not that you believe me or anything. I have to be strong for this one to live.” Just as he said that Junsu came back.

 

“You’ve had long enough. Get out! Stay away from my Hyung.” He warned Yunho again. Yunho awkwardly stayed seated beside the bed, making no effort to leave staring at Jae.

 

“Junsu, stop it! I can speak for myself.” Jae said drawing in a deep breath. Knowing this wasn’t going to be pleasant, he continued. “ Yunho, you don’t have to worry about me or the baby. I can’t have you a part of this baby’s life for his safety. Yunho I’ll ask you this once. I will be leaving Korea soon, to start a new life. Don’t come looking for me. If you care about this one’s life, please stay away!’

 

Yunho stood up visibly upset about Jae’s request. “Jae! If it’s my child I have a right to be a part of his life…,”Junsu walked over to Yunho interrupting him.

 

“RIGHT! RIGHTS, YOU’RE TALKING TO MY HYUNG ABOUT RIGHT. YOU LOST YOUR RIGHT A LONG TIME AGO! NEVER, I REPEAT NEVER, COME NEAR MY HYUNG OR US AGAIN” With every word Junsu push Yunho away from Jae’s bed until he shoved Yunho outside the door. Just as he closed the door in Yunho’s face, Jae burst into tears. All the emotions were too much for the pregnant male to handle at the moment. Junsu went over and sat on the bed pulling Jae into a hug.

 

Changmin and Yoochun stood off to the side. Yoochun bent down to him and whispered, ”Looks like we have a lot of work to do.” Changmin nodded in agreement. Did he really have the chance to change fate? To change his parent’s fate? His fate?

 

What could he do to fix this?

 

 

 

***********************************

 

 

sorry for yhe delay.....

hope you in enjoyed

 

 

comment for the next Chapter ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

Jae had been home from the hospital for three days. Changmin sat up on the bed staring at Jae, looking at his sleeping Umma’s face. He still couldn’t stop the words his Umma shared with his Appa from replaying in his head. It still didn’t make sense. If his Umma hated his Appa so much why did he sent him to live with him in the end? He saw a tear running down his Umma face in his sleep. It happened every night. His heart told him his Umma still loved Yunho. Where did everything go so wrong?

 

He looked at the side table clock, 5:00 am, so early. He had not slept in days. He was afraid that if he slept he’d wake back up in his own time and find out all this was a dream. Since the moment Jae got out of the hospital, Changmin clung to him. Even when he moved into Jaejoong’s place, he was not letting the man out of his sight. To his surprised Jaejoong’s home was warm and welcoming unlike his home with his Appa. Jae had even given him a room of his own which he never used. When Jae was asleep Changmin would sneak into his room and sleep in the same bed. When Junsu came into wake him one morning he was shocked. He told Changmin to use his own room but it went in one ear and out the other.

 

Jae tried to assured his dongsaeng that it was fine, that he didn’t mind. Even Yoochun was on Changmin side but it didn’t stop Junsu speaking his mind. Jae woke up and looked at Changmin sitting form. He yawned making Changmin jump. ”Can’t sleep?” Jae said as he sat up and turned on the side light. He nodded his head while Jae looked to his side table 05:09. Jae swung his legs over the side of the bed and made his way to the door. He turned to Changmin “Come on.” he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Changmin sat at the high counter when Jae turned on the light. He pulled out a pot. and put it onto the stove. He looked into fridge, pulled out a bottle, poured it into the pot and turned on the stove. He smiled at Changmin as he moved around the kitchen. Changmin watched Jae move around. He saw Jae adding chocolate to the contents of the pot and stirring it. He poured it into to mugs and placed marshmallows in the two of them and placed one in front of Changmin. “I hope you like hot chocolate.” Changmin looked into the cup. He had never been a fan of hot chocolate but he took a sip as he didn’t want to hurt Jae feelings. It tasted the best! He’s never had anything like it before.

 

“Do you like it?” Jae asked while taking the other seat.

 

“Yes… I ‘ve never had anything like it before!,” he smiled. He noticed Jae rubbing his stomach.

 

“This little one loves it. Baby makes me crave it every night. At the start I thought it was a girl, because of the sweet tooth I’ve been having, but lately my heart tells me it a boy.” He smiled. “At least I know he’ll be good at sports.” Changmin looked confused. “He likes to kick me.”

 

“Sorry” Changmin said.

 

Jae was confused. Changmin looked into the bottom of his cup. “Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything.” He patted Changmin hand that was resting on the table.

 

“For...for everything,” he had to think of something else to tell Jae. He decided to tell him other things that were bothering him. “...The accident, For bring that man…everything” he said not looking at his mother.

 

“You don’t have to be sorry. To tell the truth I was happy when he brought you back to me. I was so worried when you disappeared. I felt responsible for losing you.” He continued “I know you’ve seen a lot of bad things in the last few days, but Yunho did have a good heart.” He sighed. “He’s just forgotten to use it lately.”

 

“Do you ….ummm, do you still love him?” He didn’t know if he should ask that kind of question. Jae thought for a few moments.

 

“You could say I still do…but I couldn’t go back to him…not now.” He rubbed his belly, “this little one’s life is more important to me that my relationship with his father.”

 

“Is…..is your baby in danger?” He asked.

 

“Yes, no…. I don’t know. But being around Yunho could bring harm. The last time I saw him he hurt me really badly. I didn’t think I would be able to live without him. At one point I had even given up the will to live. But when I found out I was pregnant it changed. I had something to live for…a precious gift….that I would do anything for.” He saw a sad look on Changmin face, “ I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

“You didn’t.” Changmin reassured him. “What changed…. In Ap…Him…Yunho I mean?” He was learning to stop calling them Umma and Appa in this time but he love calling Jae his Umma.

 

“I don’t really know, two weeks before…he kick...,” he couldn’t finish that sentence so Jae tried again , “Two weeks before we broke up…Yunho grew distant from me. He had a trip to America when he came back he was different. He yelled at me…for no reason. It was the first time Yunho had ever raised his hand to me…Junsu doesn’t even know that. He apologised and said he didn’t mean to do it...but the week after was worse. Even though it was our anniversary…Yunnie forgot. The day he ….kicked…he left me I was out getting this.” Jae went over to a draw, pulled out a box and placed it in front of Changmin. Changmin opened it a gold watch looked up at him. He looked at it and took it out of the box.

 

He looked at the engraving on the back…..

 

Yunnie & Joongie

Forever.

 

“You really loved him?” Changmin said putting it back in the box…….

 

“Hmm yes…my heart can’t let him go. Even though it should. He told me he would give me the world and more…but…He chose a different route…one without me.” He felt tears forming at his eyes. He held them back. He had cried too much over it already. He got up, “Come on let’s get a few more hours of sleep.” Changmin nodded and followed Jae back to his room. He did want to talk more however one thing was for sure. Kim Jaejoong was still in love with Jung Yunho.

 

He watch Jae fall back a sleep. He never thought his mother would have ever thought of giving up with living. That shook him. he whispered, “ Umma, I’m happy you’re my Umma. Please don’t leave me again. I...I don’t want to lose you.” He got off the bed and left his umma’s room. Going back to his room and putting on clothes, he grab his mother phone from the side table and rang Yoochun’s number.

 

“He….ll…o? “ a sleepy voice answered,” Jae”

 

“It‘s me. Can you pick me up? I need to do something.” Changmin said.

“What? Changmin, it’s 6 in the morning go back a sleep.,” the tired voice yawned…..

 

“Fine, I’ll go by myself…”

 

“Fine, I’ll be there in 5 minutes. Don’t move from that spot, Jung Changmin.” Changmin smiled.

 

“Thank You! Uncle…Yoochun….”Changmin said.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t leave I’ll be there soon.” he said as he hung up. Changmin stood in the living room before going to the kitchen and taking the box off the counter. He stood outside the door hoping the sound of the door wouldn’t wake Jae up. When he saw Yoochun’s car coming down the road he walked over to the side path and hoped in.

 

He put on his seatbelt before looking at Yoochun.

 

“So where are we going?” he asked the young man….

 

“Appa’s house…Jung Yunho” Yoochun didn’t ask any questions. What could he say? He was sure that if he said he wouldn’t bring him Changmin would go by himself. If Junsu or Jae found out about this and that he knew, it would be nothing but trouble. He started the car and they were off.

**************************

 

 

for give me for not updating this week... my college asscessment in monday...i've been in college from 8 in the monday and didn't get out to ten most nights......so stress... i even banged my eye.... i really look weird with a black eyes...... my brother keeps laughing at me

 

 

comment of the next chapter

 

hope you enjoyed..... just notice i have 17 up voted..... thank you so much... fo your support


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

 

“So are you going to go in or what?” Yoochun asked they had been sitting outside the Jung house for about ten minutes. He had to think of an excuse if Junsu found out about this.

 

“Hmmm...I’m not sure now…,” He turned to Yoochun. Do you think this is a good idea?”

 

“You’re asking me?” he asked incredulously, “You’re the one that told me to pick you up. What were you planning to do anyway?”

 

“ I never thought about it…but here goes.” He opened the car door and went over to the keypad to type the code he knew so well.

 

“I’ll wait here?” Yoochun said from the car. Changmin turned to him.

 

“No, come in with me” Changmin said.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, not right now.” He noticed the disappointed look of Changmin face. “Fine if you’re not out in half an hour I’ll come in.” Changmin nodded he walked up the driveway when the gates opened and rang the bell. He kept ringing it every few minutes when no one answered.

 

“I’M COMING!” He heard a voice he didn’t want to hear. The door opened with a furious looking woman yelling, “YAH WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS?” She looked at the boy……. Changmin looked past her. He didn’t even want to say anything to her he ran passed her. “YAH WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING BRAT?” She chased after him. Changmin ran up the stairs to his father room, he stood for a second outside the door. When he saw her approach him he opened Yunho’s room door, ran inside and slammed it in her face. He thought to himself, ‘revenge was sweet.’

 

Yunho awoke abruptly, ‘“What?” Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he turned in the direction of the door. His eyes widen when he saw someone standing by the door, “Changmin!”

 

Suddenly the door swung open it hitting Changmin. Changmin put his hands onto his head where the door had hit him,

 

“Ouch!” She lunged at Changmin latching onto his arm. He screamed in pain as her nails dug into his is skin. She tried to drag him out but Yunho stopped her.

 

“Stop Boa! Let him go!” She looked to Yunho who was removing her hand from the boy.

 

“You know this brat?” she asked. She watched Yunho lead Changmin away from her.

 

“Boa leave us. I want to talk to him myself.” Yunho said looking to Changmin holding his arm.

 

“But...” Boa tried but knew there was no reasoning with Yunho when he looked to her and told her to go. Yunho’s eyes were drawn back to Changmin who was clutching his wrist Boa had held.

“Can I look at it?” he asked reaching out for Changmin hand so he could look at it. Changmin looked to him before holding it up to Yunho. Yunho could see the nail markings, “Changmin why are you here?”

 

“I…I came to see you?” he muttered.

 

“Me? Why?” he asking moving into his ensuite bathroom and bringing back a box. Changmin’s eyes followed Yunho around. Yunho looked worse for wear. Maybe because he knew Jae was pregnant. Changmin didn’t answer Yunho while Yunho cleaned around the wound on his arm and wrapped it up.

 

“Changmin, why are you here? Did something happen? Did something happen to Jae and the baby?”

 

Changmin shook his head. “JaeJoong is fine...” He wondered if he should say this, “ ...so is the baby…” He saw the look in Yunho’s eyes. He could see he was interested in that information.

 

“Why are you telling me this? Jae doesn’t want anything to do with me now.” he stated.

 

“Just because he said it, doesn’t mean he meant it... If he did he probably wouldn’t have keep this all these months.” He reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out the box and handed it to Yunho.

 

“What this? “ He held it up before opening it. He looked at it.

 

 

Flashback:

 

“Look, Yunnie! Aren’t they pretty?” He looked to Jae’s smiling face, he was looking in at the glass window of a jewelry shop. “Aawh so pretty! Which do you think I should get Junsu for his graduation? Do you think he would like that one?” He pointed to the window.

 

“It’s nice. I’m sure he’d like it.” He said while wrapping his arms around Jae’s waist. He proceeded to kiss him on the cheeks before moving to his mouth.

 

“Yunho, What’s gotten into you? We’re in public.” he reprimanded the other man even though he was enjoying the moment himself.

 

Yunho whispered and he kept kissing Jae, “ You know you like it Boo.”

 

“Yunho, stop and help me pick out one for Su. You can have your fun later.” He said and Yunho smiled.

 

“My fun? Won’t it be fun for you?” He held his arms around Jae’s waist as he looked back into the window.

 

‘Yunnie, do you like that watch?” Jae asked.

 

“What for Junsu? I don’t think it’s his style Boo?”

 

“No, not Su! Silly you!” Jae replied with a smile. “I think it would look good on you” He clarified.

 

Yunho swung Jae around. Jae giggled, “ I LOVE YOU BOO! But I don’t need anything apart from you in my life, just you, my love.”

 

End of Flashback

 

The memory replayed in his mind. Jae had bought it for him. He took it out of the box. The hands were still turning. He felt something on the back and turned it over. His heart melted in second. “Boo?”

 

Changmin watched as Yunho was lost in his own world. I hopes of bring him back Changmin called the man “Yunho-shi.” He couldn’t call him Appa again.

 

“Hmmmm” Yunho responded as he put the watch back into the box and closed it.

 

“Why did you show me this?” He looked at Changmin.

 

“Ummm, Jaejoong showed it to me this morning. He’s worried about the baby. He told me things...”

 

“What things…..?” Yunho asked, hoping Changmin would elaborate.

 

“Do you….still love him Yunho-shi?” He didn’t know if he should ask that kind of question.

 

“Yes…I still do.” Yunho responed, “...but even if I tried to bring him back he won’t come back to me.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“It just not that simple.”

 

“Jae said the same thing, he said something like ‘I can’t go back to him… not now.’”

 

“Why?” Yunho asked aloud he was interested in what Jae said.

 

‘Why couldn’t Jae give him another chance?’ He thought to himself, ‘Could Jae even give him another chance? Did he even want a second chance? But things had changed now, Jae was pregnant with his child.’

 

“He said this little one’s life is more important to him than his relationship with his father. When he told me this he also made me think. Why would he give up on to something that he clings to so much?” It was then there was a knock on the door.

 

“Yes!” Yunho called.

 

The door open to an angry looking woman, “You have another guest.” She said as she opened the door. Yoochun entered and looked to Changmin and Yunho.

 

“Yoochun…,” Yunho said

 

“Yeah, hi. i’m looking for that little man...” He pointed to Changmin, “...before someone finds out he’s missing.” He then pointed to his watch. Changmin nodded and made his way to the door where Boa stood at the side. As Changmin reached the doorway he tripped. She tripped him.

“Ouch…..,” he said rubbing his leg.

 

“YAH WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING B***CH? DON’T PICK ON A KID! IF YOU WANT TO PICK ON SOON ONE, THEN PICK ON ME!” Yoochun yelled as he ran to Changmin’s side. He helped him up and kept him out of the woman’s reach. Yunho followed behind as Yoochun brought Changmin back down stairs to his car.

 

“Changmin!” He called. Yoochun turned to him but closed the car door with Changmin inside.

 

“So who are you going to believe Yunho? What did the kid do?” He yelled at Yunho.

 

“Can’t we talk about this?” Yunho pleaded. “Please….”

 

“Talk about what? You saw it with your own eyes, what she did!”

 

“I don’t know what I saw.” He stated.

 

“Huhnnn! You know Yunho every time Jae went back to you... After everything she did to him, it never made sense at all to me why he always went back to be hurt more. Each time he went back you covered in bruises, What did you think? Did you even ask him, where he got them? Did you even try to ask him?”

 

“Y-yes I did he said he was just clumsy...That he fell. She didn’t do anything to him. You got the whole story wrong here!”

 

“It’s not us that got it wrong Yunho. Think about it. What did he say? He fell over? He cut himself with glass?” He reached into his car. “Here maybe you should have these. I won’t let Jae see them.”

 

“What are these?” He opened up the bundle. Letters looked up at him, all address to Kim Jaejoong.

 

“There’s over 50 letters there. Junsu and I are screening Jae letters. The few he opened had hurtful words. Others had glass shards in them. Some even had this weird dust that would irritate your skin. Jae opened many of them and kept them from us for a while...until he ended up getting really sick. At that time Junsu and I had to take care of him. We stay with him for days even weeks and months. We even though we were going to lost him...and the baby.”Yoochun choked up remembering, “...but Jae...he fought it. He cared for the little ones life in his stomach. It was then both Junsu and I notice these letters piling up at his door. Junsu open one with glass in it...we never knew…” He took a deep breath and continued.

 

“When Jae got better we made him move again but the letters arrived there too. It was then we decided to interfere with...with Jae getting them. Being pregnant was already a stress on Jae, he didn’t need to deal with this too. Read the letters. If you want to contact me, I changed my number.” Yoochun said. “Here don’t let anyone see it….. to many prank calls with my last….. and Junsu too…...” He hand Yunho a card with his number on it.

 

He hopped into his car, and said to Yunho before he left. “If you read them, I advise you to wear gloves and something over your nose. Whatever that stuff is it’s nasty and possibly lethal.It’s possibly the reason Jae got really sick in the first place” Yunho nodded looking at the group of letters in his hand and watched the car leave. With Boa standing at the door, Yunho walked back into the house hiding the letters in his top so she wouldn’t question him. He went straight up to his room and closed the door. He sat on the bed and held a letter up. He looked down at the watch box on his bed. He opened it again, and read the engraving his heart clenched.

 

“Boo, do you still love me? I still love you!” he whispered. Unbeknownst to him someone was eavesdropping at the door.

 

 

 

 

*******************************************************

 

tell me what you think.....

 

Comment for the nexted chapter ^_^

 

hope you enjoy


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

“So how did it go?” Yoochun turned to Changmin who had a smile on his face.

 

“I know Appa still loves Umma very much. Maybe there is a chance I can get them back together.” He said.

 

“I...don’t...think that’s a good idea.” he said. Changmin frowned at him, wondering why wouldn’t it be a good idea. “Don’t look at me like that. You know I have my reasons. Probably a lot more than you.”

 

“What do you mean probably a lot more? What’s wrong…I just...want my parents back together. What’s so wrong about that?” Yoochun stopped the car.

 

“Do you want them to get back together for you or for them?” Changmin thought for a moment. Which was it? He couldn’t answer.

 

“You…you don’t know what it’s like...what it’s like growing up without Umma. I always wanted him! Appa was only with that woman... Even you and Uncle Su left me! All I have left is Kibum. I always think he would leave me one day too…”

 

“Changmin…”

 

“Umma’s. . .Umma’s EVERYTHING to me. I want Umma in my time.”

 

Yoochun was still trying to get his head around the fact that Changmin was the child of Jaejoong and Yunho. The boy that came from the future…

 

“Uncle Yoochun, what date is it today?” He had to figure out how long he had left to try and get his parents back together, even if Yoochun was against the plan.

 

“October 30th I think?” He looked to his watch for the date. Changmin unbuckled his seatbelt and started looking in all the compartments in the front of Yoochun’s car. Yoochun watched him.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked.

 

“Just looking for something,” he climbed over a confused Yoochun. He put his hand in the side pocket and smiled,” Got it!” He climbed back into his seat.

 

“Got what?” Yoochun asked. He looked at Changmin’s hand. The black velvet box was clasped in his hand.

 

“Changmin give that to me!” Yoochun demanded. Changmin smiled. Opening the box revealed an empty box.

 

“Looks like Su already has it! Looks like you have to believe me now.” He laughed and handed the box over to Yoochun, who looked the box over.

 

“So you think I should still propose to Junsu tomorrow.” He asked.

 

“Why would you not? If you don’t, someone might not be born when the time's right.” He turned looking away from Yoochun’s watchful eyes.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked.

 

“I can’t tell you. The less you know the better chance the future won’t change too much.”

 

“Tell me?”

 

“Think about it Uncle Yoochun. Me being here could change the future good or bad. It’s not like I can go back, check and see what has changed and what hasn’t.

 

“Tell me. You have already told me you’re my nephew. If that’s not changing the future that was is.” Changmin kept his lips shut.

 

“Fine-” As Yoochun was about to say something else when his phone rang.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Yah! What is the meaning of your note? Hyung just called me panicking because Changmin was missing. Where did you take Changmin?” Yoochun held the phone away from his ear.

 

“Su!” Yoochun exclaimed to get Junsu’s attention. “Su...I thought I’d bring Changmin to help me pick up stuff for breakfast… I thought I’d be back before Jae woke up… Sorry”

 

Junsu calmed down, “How long will you be? I’m heading over to Hyung’s place now, before he has a heart attack. Tell Jung Changmin…he’s in big trouble…when I get my hands on him.” Junsu said. Changmin could hear their conversation through the phone.

 

“Around 20 minutes. He can’t beside. What does he want…” Changmin tuned out until he heard Yoochun ending the call. “Be back soon” He hung up.

 

“Looks like we’re both in the dog house and like we have to stop by the store and pick up something for breakfast,” Yoochun started the car again when he eyes drawn to something. “CHANGMIN, WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR WRIST?”

 

“It was--” Yoochun didn’t give him time to finish.

 

“WAS IT HER? GOD I SWEAR I’M GOING TO GET HER PUT BEHIND BARS!” He yelled.

 

“Calm down Uncle Yoochun--” He said before he was interrupted again.

 

“Don’t let Jae see that...or Su that will be all we need...questioning were we really were!” He stated. “Listen I’m going to pull in here and get a few ingredients. You can wait here if you want. I’ll only be a few minutes… Or you can come with me?“

 

Changmin nodded opening his door. He followed Yoochun into the shop. He walked around watching Yoochun pick up ingredients. It wasn’t long until they were back outside loading the car. Changmin was about to hop in when he turned hearing a familiar voice. He saw a couple holding a screaming baby. Yoochun turned to where he was looking. He began to approach them.

 

“Maybe he’s hungry Yeobo?

 

“I just fed him and changed him three minutes ago.”

 

“Heechul…Siwon?” Yoochun called. They turned hearing Yoochun voice.

 

“Yoochun.” They smiled as recognized him. Changmin remained standing by his side.

 

“God, he’s gotten big…, “ Yoochun looked down at the baby.

 

“Hmm,” Heechul responded while patting the baby’s back, “ ...got a good set of lungs on him too. Kept us up the last few night,” He continued patting the baby’s back trying to get the baby to stop crying.

 

Yoochun looked to Siwon, “ He’s been very fussy the last few days…Heechul wants to get him checked out. But I keep telling him, it’s because he’s a newborn…we haven’t slept in days…” Siwon said rubbing his eyes.

 

“Can I hold him…?, “ Changmin asked. Their eyes darted to the young man standing beside Yoochun…….

 

“Oh, I forgot this is Jung Changmin. He’s staying with Jaejoong and us!” He stated, “Changmin…These are --

 

“--Choi Siwon, Choi Heechul and baby Kibum.” He said without thinking.

 

“Huh?”

 

Changmin wanted to hit himself for being so stupid. He had to think of something, “ I...I-

 

“Good memory Changmin!” Yoochun exclaimed. Yoochun winked at Changmin when he turned to look at him. “I showed him our old photo album a few day ago.” Changmin breed a sigh of relief and asked again.

 

“Can I hold him?” he held out his arms.

 

“I can’t see any harm,” Heechul looked to Yoochun who looked panicked. The minute Kibum was in Changmin arms he stop crying.

 

“Ommo…look he stopped…,” Changmin held the baby carefully and securely. “Looks like my son likes you.” Heechul said smiling while taking the pram out of the back of the car and opening it. Changmin played with the baby’s hand.

 

“How’s Jae doing?,” Siwon asked.

 

“So so…he’s a lot better than he was…pregnancy has been good to him. It’s keeping him going…”

 

“What…about…Yunho?” Siwon asked he knew it was a touchy subjected. “ Does he know about the baby?”

 

Yoochun sighed, “He does now… Thanks to that little man.” He looked at Changmin, who was giggling while playing with the baby.

 

“Him?” Heechul asked, “Who is he?” He watched Changmin playing with his son.

 

“Yea…Jung Changmin. He ran in front of Jae’s car. He doesn’t remember anything about himself, apart from his name, Jung Changmin.” Yoochun knew he had to stick to the lie. It wasn’t like he could say, “Hey this is Jung Changmin, the child of Yunho and Jaejoong. He came from the future. Oh yeah, I just found out a few minutes ago, Changmin is your baby son Kibum boyfriend.” That would probably earn him a one way ticket to the nut house.

 

“What about his parents? Where are they? Heechul asked.

 

“No idea. That’s why he’s staying with us.” He said

 

“Is it alright for him to stay with you. Don’t get me wrong… You’re doing a good thing taking care of him…. But is Jae strong enough to cope with all this…pregnancy can be difficult at times…I know that the best.”

 

“Yeah I should know about that...,” Siwon laughed and whisper to Yoochun. “...He hasn’t let me touch him since Kibum was born.” Heechul could still hear him

 

“YAH YOU TRY GOING THROUGH SIXTEEN HOURS OF LABOUR, AND TELL ME YOU WANT TO DO IT!” He yelled at his husband, earning eyes from all direction. “Oops!” he covered his mouth. He had said that too loudly. His face became red, even Changmin was looking at him.

 

Yoochun tried to change the subject. “You should come over and see Jae. He’s doing quite well.”

 

“How many months is he now?’ Heechul asked.

 

“four……five….months...” Yoochun thought.

 

Changmin chirped in, “four 1/2 months” He brought Kibum back over to them and put him in his pram. Heechul smiled at him.

 

“I think he likes you Changmin?” He said.

 

Changmin bent down to the baby’s level and whispered, “ I like him too.” They talked for another few minutes before Yoochun looked at his watch.

 

“We better go before Jae and Su flip. I’ll ring you later we can all meetup for dinner or lunch.” They waved goodbye to the Choi Family and drove home.

 

Upon arriving Junsu stood on the front porch, anger filled his eyes. Yoochun looked to Changmin, “Help me take the bags out of the car.” He looked back over to Su he looked so angry

 

“Ready to face the music.” Yoochun asked as they both got out of the car. Changmin nodded his head.

 

***********************************************************************************************************

 

Sorry readers..... I know my spelling is very off lately.........

 

 

I'm trying really hard to make it right..........

 

 

I hope you like this chapter.......


	15. Chapter 15

Beta

Chapter 15

 

“Tell me…when you told Hyung you would not disappear... Did you mean it?” Changmin nodded. “ Then...” Junsu gave a dramatic pause and then exploded, “WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?” Junsu yelled at Changmin as the young boy walked past him to the kitchen, where Jae was sitting and drinking tea. He looked up at Changmin as he placed the shopping bags on the table.

 

Jae smiled at him, “Did you have fun with Yoochun?” He asked. Changmin could see Jae’s drawn face.

 

Changmin nodded. His mother was not yelling at him. Unlike Junsu, who continued to shout and yell at him.

 

“Junsu stop it…now…they’re home…now….everything is all good…”

 

“What’s good Hyung? He promise he wouldn’t disappear and he did.” He said.

 

“He didn’t disappear he was with Yoochun,” Jae looked to Yoochun who nodded. Jae turned back to Changmin, “Are you hungry? Let’s see what you bought…” Jae began emptying out the bag.

 

“BUT HYUNG…” Junsu didn’t get time to finish his rant.

 

“Junsu hyung…what’s that on you finger?” Changmin looked to Junsu hand hiding his evil smirk. Junsu hid his hand in his jumper.

 

“It’s nothing,” he responded flustered and quickly leaving the room. Yoochun looked to Changmin who shrugged his shoulder. Yoochun walked over to him.

 

“You’re pure evil. You know that?” He whispered.

 

“At least he stopped yelling.” He said looking back to Jae who was moving around the kitchen. It seemed he wasn’t paying much attention to the conversation.

 

Yoochun went after Junsu leaving Changmin alone with Jae. Changmin looked to Jae.

 

“Jae- Hyung...Can I help?” He asked. Jae turned to him.

 

“It’s ok Changmin. I’ll do it. Would you like something to drink while you wait? Jae asked. Changmin couldn’t help but think Jae was mad at him.

 

“A-Are you mad at me? “ He asked.

 

Jae looked back at him, “No, I’m not mad…I was just a bit worried.” Jae wrapped his arm around Changmin’s shoulder, “I think I’ll have to put a leash on you.” He laughed going back to what he was doing.

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave without telling you." Changmin said. He still thought Jae was mad at him. He cupped his elbows, shoulder hunching slight.

 

“Changmin don’t hunch your shoulders or you back will stay like that.” Changmin straighten his back. “ What would you like to drink?” Jae asked again.

 

“Tea please” he said. Jae nodded. “Why don’t you sit down and I’ll get it for you. So...where did you go with Yoochun?"

 

“Shopping… We bumped into your friend. I think there name is...Choi…I think?” He couldn’t tell the truth,

 

“Oh…Heechul and Siwon?”

 

“Yes and baby Kibum” He laughed. This was priceless. He got to hold Kibum as a baby. It was weird but he felt the familiar heartache. He missed his grown up Kibum; who would listen to all his problems, his worries. ‘What was Kibum thinking in his own time?’ he wondered. Was he crying after Changmin disappeared? Did he even notice he was missing? He sighed. Jae turned around looking over Changmin wondering what caused the sigh.

 

“Here’s your tea." Jae set it on the table in front of Changmin. Changmin smiled and held the cup in his hands.

 

"Thank you." He took a sip. Jae stayed beside him hoping it wasn’t too hot for him.

 

"Changmin, do you like anything in particular?” Changmin was about to say something but he stopped himself. He had to pretend he didn’t know anything.

 

“Any-Anything is find Jae Hyung” Jae nodded.

 

"I’ll make you one of my favourite dishes sometime,"

 

“Hyung, Can you make your amazing pancakes? I really have a craving for them!” Junsu stated as he came back to the kitchen. Changmin could see he changed his top to a long sleeved one. Changmin muttered under his breath, “Maybe you’re pregnant too” Changmin laughed and choked on his tea. He should not have laughed, at least not while drinking the tea.

 

Junsu stepped behind him and pat his back. “That’s what you get for drinking too fast” His eyes showed Changmin that he heard every word

 

Changmin coughed for another minute, while Jae placed water beside him to drink.

 

Jae placed a big plate full of pancakes in the centre of the table. Just as everyone about to sit down around the table, Yoochun’s phone rang. He pulled it out and looked at it. He’s been waiting for this call. "Excuse me?" He said leaving Jae, Junsu and Changmin waiting to eat. Changmin didn’t even known if he could eat. He looked to Jae who held out a plate for Changmin to take.

“Eat.”

Changmin began eating. He could see Yoochun out of the corner of his eye. It looked like he was trying to reason with a person. He wondered if it was Yunho.

 

“Changmin, do you not like pancakes?” Jae asked noticing Changmin wasn’t eating. Changmin jumped and looked back at Jae.

 

“It’s nice…. I like pancakes…,” Just as he said that Yoochun came back.

 

“Hey listen I have to go now… Something important came up….” He looked to all of them but just a bit longer at Changmin.

 

“Where are you going? I thought we had plans…” Junsu pouted……

 

“Sorry Su… We can do anything you want tomorrow. I really have to go.” He kissed Junsu tenderly on the lips and wave good bye to the others. Junsu turned.

 

“I wondered what came up?” Junsu asked….

 

“Looked important. Don’t think I have seen him moving so fast in a while.” Jae said between mouthfuls.

 

“You think...Hyung.?” Junsu said.

 

“Hmmm…Maybe he’s planning something for you Junsu Hyung.” Changmin looked at his plate. Junsu turned a critical eye on him.

 

“You know something… Don’t You... Spill it…” he said getting up from his seat.

 

“No…”

 

“Spill it…”

 

“No,” Changmin said again.

 

“Tell me or face the consequences.” Junsu warned. Jae watched the two. It was funny and entertaining.

 

 

“O….Okay. I’ll tell……..I’ll tell you NOTHING!!!” Changmin yelled as he ran from the table. Junsu gave chase after him. Jae followed them from the kitchen to the living room. Where he found Junsu tickling Changmin in the corner. It made him smile he reached for his camera and snapped a few shots.

 

 

*************************************************

 

comment for the next up date ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

Beta  
Chapter 16

 

“Yunho…” Yoochun called out. He found Yunho in the back of his office. Yoochun looked around. It hadn’t changed at all in the months since he had stop working here to take care of Jae.

 

Yunho came over and closed the door behind Yoochun. He told his secretary to hold all his call and push his meeting back.

 

Yoochun walked into the sitting area. He waited for Yunho to take a seat before they spoke. Yunho moved first, he placed the letters on the table, they were all opened.

 

“I’ve read them.”

 

Yoochun waited for the rest but it seemed that was all he was going to say. So Yoochun pressed him to continue.

 

“And…..?”

 

Yunho held himself from speaking.

 

“I hope you heeded my advice and wore gloves.” He said. Yunho pulled up his wrist and revealed a red rash on his skin.

 

“I did… But it seem to have still got on my skin…..” he said.

 

“Told you. So why did you call me here for? I was just about to sit down to breakfast. And you ruin my plans with Junsu-”

 

“Sorry… But you did say to call.”

 

“I’m surprised you opened them so fast.” He stated.

 

“Well… Things…have been crazy lately, really crazy, since I found out Jae is pregnant with my child.”

 

“WHAT? You believe him now….or us.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me Jae was pregnant months ago?”

 

“We didn’t leave on very good terms. After what you did to Jae….I couldn’t forgive you. I also thought it was better if Jae wasn’t around you anymore. He has me and Su to help with the baby. He doesn’t need you.”

 

“But I’m the baby father...” he said……

 

“Just because you helped to make him doesn’t make you a father. You have to earn that right Yunho.”

 

“How can I then? Jae doesn’t even want to see me.”

 

“Guess you have to figure out a way...to get...close to him.” Yoochun said.

 

“How is Jae and…the baby?” he asked softly.

 

“Jae is coping… It’s what he does….cope. The baby…he’s strong. I think he is going to be a bit of a hand full when he’s older.” Yoochun noticed Changmin’s mischievous side after what he seen him do today.

 

“It’s...A boy” Yunho asked. Yoochun looked at him. Jae doesn’t want to know until he gives birth so he couldn’t say how he knew.

 

“We don’t know yet if it’s a boy or a girl. Jae thought it was a girl until a month back… Now he has in his head that the baby is a boy.”

 

“Ooh…..!’ he thought for a moment….A son…His son. He wanted to be a good father to his children. He didn’t want to be a parent that never got to see his child.

 

“How can I make it up to Jae? Yoochun, please help me! I need to talk to Jae. Please help me.”

 

“I don’t know what I can do to help. You seriously have a lot of making up to do; to Jae, to Su, to me but mostly Jae. It’s not going to be easy. Su will not give you a free pass even If Jae agrees to go back to you.”

 

“What did I do to Junsu?”

 

“In his mind a lot, hurting his brother, nearly killing his brother, kicking him out when he did nothing wrong, not noticing how hurt Jae was...and Her…The evil women, that hurt and poisoned him. You’re lucky it didn’t kill him or the baby.”

 

“Don’t you think I don’t know that. I’ve been so blind. Why couldn’t I see it before? Everywhere I went she followed me, even when we were kids, but I gave her the benefit of the doubt.”

 

“Why is she living with you anyway?” Yoochun asked.

 

“She said her place flooded. She was just staying a few days but now that I think about it. It could be a lie.”

 

“She moved in when you kicked jae out.” Yunho pouted.

 

“How many times to I have to say I’m sorry? I never meant it to happen like that.” he pleaded his case

 

Yoochun only answered, “Until you’re blue in the face or until we all forgive you. If I were you I’d watch my back. When she realises that someone knows her plan there is no telling what she will do. I’m only saying this because we’ve been at the receiving end of her attacks more than once and I don’t think she’s will go after you Yunho…but another person.”

 

“Why wouldn’t it be me?” He asked surprised by Yoochun words.

 

“Think about it. You’re the person she wants. Who is the one person that she could hurt to keep them away from you?”

 

“You’re talking about Jae right?”

 

“Bingo. Jae very vulnerable at the moment. Carrying the baby he is already under strain….add Changmin, the Kid that that is staying with us-”

 

“Changmin…,”

 

“Hummm…yeah, the kid that staying with Jae.”

 

“By the way, How did you know Changmin came to my house earlier today?”

 

“How did I know……” He had to come up with something quick, “Changmin been asking a lot of question about you, much to Junsu’s distress. Jae answered everything he could. He wants to make Changmin feel a part of his family until he locates his parents.” It wasn’t like he could tell Yunho Changmin was his son. “Jae showed him photos of you and him. Changmin has it in his head that it would be a good idea to get you and Jae back together.” He saw the look of confusion on Yunho face, “Don’t ask me. Changmin…he wants you two back together.”

 

“Changmin…but I don’t even know Changmin…..” he said….

 

“Well I told Changmin I’d help as much as I can but if I see anyone of them getting hurt I’m moving us out of the country. Somewhere no one will find us. We will help Jae raise the baby without you.” Yoochun stood up and made his way to the door.

 

“WAIT!” Yunho called after him. Yoochun stopped and turned.

 

“I want to see Jae. Can you help me?”

 

“I can’t tell you where he lives, just in case she appears at his doorstep. I have your number. I’ll call you.” He said while vacating the offices leaving Yunho standing there. He walked up to his desk and dialed a number. He waited until someone answered.

 

 

“I need to hire a bodyguard for my fiancée family.”

 

 

**************************

 

 

comment for the next chapter ^)^


	17. Chapter 17

eta thanks to Amaibee who worked so hard  
Chapter 17

 

2 weeks later:

For two weeks Changmin had been living happily with Jae. He knew the feeling of what having a mother felt like. He loved it. Yoochun had told him about the conversation with his father and that Yunho had hire a secret bodyguard to watch Jae around the clock.

 

Yoochun had been having secret conversations with Yunho making out plans to get them back together. Yoochun and Changmin had decided that it was best to give Jae at least a week or two to rest. They didn’t want to build up Jae’s stress levels as the last time Yunho’s surprise meeting sent Jae’s blood pressure through the roof.

 

Changmin was still on edge every time he was apart from Jae but today was the worse Day for Changmin.

 

“JUNG CHANGMIN, YOU GET OUT OF THAT BED THIS INSTANT! YOU HAVE TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!” Changmin stirred and turned over in the bed, pulling the pillow over his head. He hated the idea of having to go to school. Jae had called up a friend of his and asked him a favour to allow Changmin to enroll in his school.

 

Flashback:

 

“I don’t want to go to school! Can’t I stay with you, Jae-Hyung?”

 

“No, you have to go to school, Changmin. It’s the law.”

 

“But-But…I don’t know anyone.” He pouted. He didn’t want to go to the school in the past. It was ironic that Jae had enrolled him in the same school he would be attending in the future.

 

“Jae hyung….I’m not ready to go to school. Wha-What if people bully me if I can’t remember…things. Please can I just stay with you?”

 

“They won’t. What would your parents think of me if I didn’t make their son go to school and get a good education? I’m sure they would be very mad at me. Please Changmin, it’s for your own good that you go to school. Maybe it will even help you to remember. Where you went to school? or friends? Or maybe even your family? I’m afraid to tell you this Changmin but….the police can’t seem to locate anyone looking for…you. Changmin…just know that you can always stay here if we don’t find them. I like having you around.” He smiled to Changmin. “Promise me that you will go to school and be good.”

 

“I promise.” Changmin sighed behind his hand.

 

End of flashback…….

 

“CHANGMIN!” Jae called again from the door.

 

Changmin turned and looked at him with his sleepily eyes. Sitting up slowly, Changmin rubbed his face lightly. He pouted as he looked over at Jae “Jae Hyung can’t I sleep a bit longer?” He lay back down on the bed, Jae came into the room and pulled the covers off Changmin.

 

“You can’t, You have to get ready for school. Come on! Now get up lazy head!”

 

Changmin shot up and glared. He pulled the pillow behind him threw it at Jae lightly. Jae laughed and said, “Guess you’re not a morning person.” Changmin wanted to say, “You have no idea.” But held it back to himself.

 

“Now up. Get dressed, put on your school uniform and down for breakfast. Yoochun will be here soon to pick you up.” Jae said as he left the room.

 

Changmin kicked his feet over the side of the bed, placing his feet on the ground. He didn’t want to go to school he wanted to spend all his time with Jae, getting to know everything about his mother that he could. He grabbed his towel and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the water for a quick shower, He walked into the shower and let the water trickle down his body. He leaned against the tiled shower wall thinking how could he get out of going to school. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed he couldn’t think of anything. He rinsed himself off, got out and brushed his teeth before he left the bathroom. 

He walked back toward his bedroom to find that Jae had laid his clothes out on the bed. He had everything; socks and boxers, shirt, trousers, jacket. It worried him Jae was spend so much on him, when Jae didn’t even have enough money to buy things. He slipped into his uniform and stood in front of the mirror. Looking at himself, he tucked his shirt into his trousers and fixed his tie around his neck. He looked at himself and said, “Not bad if I do say myself.” The uniform had changed, Changmin walked down the stairs and looked at Jae who snapped a picture as he came down the stairs before he moved to sit at the kitchen table. Changmin sat down beside him.

 

“Why did you take a photo?”

 

“Oh just for the memories book...I’m making for you… Eat quickly. Yoochun will be here any minute, Changmin”

 

“You’re not bringing me?” Changmin asked taking a bite of the food.

 

“No I have a doctor appointment for this little one...but I will pick you up after. Oh…here.” Changmin looked at a gift bag Jae put on the table.

 

“What’s this?” Changmin asked.

 

“You won’t know until you open it so, Open it!” Jae smiled.

 

Changmin pull out the box and looked at it, “You got me a phone.” he said looking it over.

 

“Yes I thought you might need it. Sorry it’s not the latest model… But it should work just the same.” Jae spoke, “I’ve put my number first, then Su and Yoochun. When you make friend you can put their numbers in it as well.” Changmin looked at the phone. It was so old compared to what he was use to but it was a good model for the time not like the future touch screen. Tt was big real big but it was a gift from his mother. He knew he would cherish it.

 

“Thank You Jaejoong Hyung” Just as he hugged Jae, he heard a car honk outside.

 

“Must be Yoochun” Jae answered. He walked into the kitchen, brought back Changmin a lunch box and placed it in Changmin Bag. “Make sure you eat it all” he said. Before Changmin knew it, Jae was opening the front car door for Changmin to get in. “Thanks, Yoochun. Changmin remember to make friends and have a good day at school.” Jae waved goodbye.

 

*******************************************

 

“What’s the sad look for?” Yoochun asked.

 

“Why do I have to go to school?” He said.

 

“Jae thought it would be a good idea. I can’t see any harm in it.“

 

“But… I shouldn’t be going to school in this time?” he said.

 

“Changmin you’ve got to think about it. What if you’re stuck here? For good? You’ll have to go to school. You’re only 15 years old. Come on it won’t be that bad. I’m sure you’ll like it.”

 

“Finnnne. Yoochun…have you spoken to Appa lately?” he asked nesitantly.

 

“Two days ago… He was sorting out a few things.”

 

“Do you think you could ring him and let him know Umma is going for a check-up? Do you think they could met?” He knew it was a long shot but he only had a few months until he was born. Changmin was expecting Yoochun to say, “no that it was too soon”, but he didn’t.

 

“Yes, I’ll tell him. I guess he needs to start somewhere.” He said as he pulled up beside the school gates. “Do you want me to go with you?” He asked Changmin.

 

“It’s all right. I think I can do it myself.” Changmin took his bag and got out.

 

Yoochun called after him. “Remember Jae will pick you up after school.” Changmin watched as Yoochun left. He looked up at the school. Changmin noticed the elegant building. He watched people walking in and around. He didn’t know why he felt nostalgic, it wasn’t like he would know anyone. 

 

Changmin laughed. “It’s like starting school all over again.” Changmin walked slowly into the main building, walking towards the right following the signs to the main office. Changmin walked up to the main desk and coughed lightly to attract the man’s attention who had his back to him. He turned and noticed Changmin.

 

“Please take a seat. I’ll be with you in a minute.” He smiled to Changmin and motioned to the seats. Changmin sat down and looked around.

 

“Guess things don’t change,” he muttered to himself.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“Yea, I am the new student here. I need a timetable.”

 

“Ah, yes! What’s your name young man?” he asked.

 

“Jung Changmin,” he stated…….

 

“Aaah, Mr. Jung Changmin. We have been expecting you. I will get your schedule. Please wait here.”

 

He nodded to the man as he leaned on the desk. He looked to the other side of the room beyond the desk. Looking over, he noticed someone that looked familiar. He could only see the back of the head. He watched the man talk to another man, both deep in their conversation. He was bemused while looking at them.

 

“Here you are young man.”

 

“Huh?” Changmin stopped leaning on the table.

 

“Your schedule.”

 

Changmin took his schedule and thanked him with a bow. He walked toward the door keeping his head down reading the timetable to see which direction his first class was in. before he made it to the door, he bumped into someone and fell backwards. The man reached out his hand to caught him before he hit the ground. He then pulled Changmin back up. Changmin looked up and saw the familiar person before him.

 

“Are you alright?” the man asked.

 

“Yeah I’m alright. S-s-sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” Changmin bowed his head.

 

“You‘re Changmin, right?” The man asked him, “Jung Changmin?”

 

“Yes” he said.

 

“Oh good! I get to meet you before school starts. I’m Kim HyunJoong. Jae has told me about you.”

 

“He has?” Changmin asked…..

 

“Yeah…Jae was a bit worried about your schooling…since you were involve in a accident.” Changmin nodded. Before they could talk anymore the bell rang. The man looked up. “Guess we can talk later. I’ll show you to your first class.” Hyunjoong held the door open for him and escorted him to his class. He then instructed Changmin to wait outside classroom to be called in.

 

“Class. We have a new classmates today. Please come in." Kim HyunJoong said. As Changmin walked inside the classroom, the whole class looked him up and down like he was a showpiece at the zoo. They whispered across the room to one another.

 

“Please introduce yourself?” HyunJoong stood beside Changmin.

 

"Hi, I'm Jung Changmin. Please take care of me." He bowed his head 90 degree.”

 

"Mr. Jung, you can take the seat behind Mr. Lee." Hyunjoong, “Mr. Lee can you raise your hand?” Changmin looked into the rows of desks, looking for the hand sticking up in the air. Changmin walked over to the empty seat behind the boy. He sat in his seat looking around everyone waving and smiling at him. He muttered in his head, ‘This is going to be a loooong day!’

 

 

**************************************

 

Comment for the next update.......


	18. Chapter 18

beta thank you Amaibee  
Chapter 18

 

Jae waved goodbye as Yoochun and Changmin drove away. After they were out of sight, he moved his hand to his belly. The baby had stopped kicking, “Hey, little one, how is it every time Changmin leaves you stop kicking? You must really like Changmin!” The baby gave him a kidney shot. Jae took a breath, “I’ll take that as a yes then.” He rubbed his stomach as he walked back into his home. He stopped at the door and looked around. For the last two weeks he had a feeling that someone was watching him. Thinking it was his imagination, he continued back into the house and closed the door behind him.

 

He still had three hours before his prenatal appointment. He moved around the house cleaning up as he moved room to room. He decided to take a bath, relaxing himself. Being over twenty-two weeks pregnant was starting to slow him down not that he showed it to anyone. He couldn’t let people worry about him that would all he needed on top everything else. He still had to get the baby room ready. Something that was going to take a bit of time.

 

While he lay there in the bath, he wondered. ‘Was Changmin alright in school?’ Jae was concern since Changmin couldn’t remember who he was but he knew he had to think positive. “Changmin will be fine,” he had the phone anyway if there was any problems.

 

He looked at his watch keeping his eye on the time. He got out of the tub, dried off and got dressed. He made his way to his car and headed to his appointment.

 

 

************

 

Yunho paced around the prenatal floor. He was waiting just for a glimpse of Jae; waiting for that moment made him nervous. After receiving the info from Yoochun he had to come. He cancelled his meeting and came straight to the hospital as Yoochun didn’t know the actual appointment time. Yunho decided to wait here all day if he had to. He walk back and forward around the entrance. At that moment he saw that familiar figure walking up to the entrance.

He couldn’t help but smile as he saw Jae walk up toward the reception desk. Jae was glowing. He looked beautiful in Yunho eyes. He wondered how he could have let him go all those month ago; without knowing he was carrying his child, his first child, his baby. He couldn’t help but think he was stupid. ‘Stupid Yunho. How could you let him go in the first place,’ his inner self was telling him. He hoped Jae would give him another chance. It’s all he wanted. He hid in the corner watching Jae talk to the lady behind the desk. He didn’t want Jae to see him just yet. He felt Jae might make a straight line back to the door out of the hospital, away from him.

 

He saw Jae thank the nurse behind the desk before following the direction that the nurse told him to go. Yunho decided to Jae a few seconds head start before he left his hiding spot. After stealthy following his target he was met with an obstacle in following Jae unnoticed. Jae was leaning against the side of the elevator door. He debated about jumping into the elevator at the last minute. As the doors open Jae stood back allowing the people to get off. From the side Yunho saw a small boy running full speed straight into the back of Jae’s legs. The force causing him fall forward.

 

“JAE!” he called out running over to help him up. Jae felt Yunho’s hands on his shoulders. He turned his head to the side.

 

“Yu-Yun...ho?” Jae questioned what he was doing here. As Yunho attempted to help him up Jae shooed him. Jae motioned to the little boy that had fell backwards onto his butt. Yunho carefully scooped up the small boy and held him in his arms for a moment. Yunho looked at the boy, making sure there were no tears.

 

“Are you ok little man?” He asked the little boy. The little one nodded to Yunho and looked over at Jae who was finding a little difficult to get off the floor.

 

“Is… is he okay, Yunho?” Jae asked as Yunho reached out his hand to help Jae up. Jae looked at it for a moment before taking Yunho’s hand. As soon as Yunho helped Jae stand he placed the little boy back down on the ground. Yunho didn’t get time to answer. Jae felt a tug on his trouser leg.

 

“Noona… I’m sorry I knocked into you. Kyuhyun…didn’t hurt Noona did he…or baby?” The little boy put his hand on Jae stomach. Yunho was smirking in the corner. How was it every time anyone looked at Jae they always call him a girl? He earned an evil glare from Jae.

 

“Nmmm Noona is fine. No harm done.” Jae smiled at the little boy. He was about to ask the little boy where his mother was when a man approached him.

 

“Kyuhyun!” The little boy ran over to the man that picked him up. “I’m sorry, my son got away from me. He’s a bit bored.” The man apologize bowing down to Jae. Who said it was alright, he saw the little one look up at his Appa. “Appa did Umma have baby yet?” Jae heard the little boy ask as they walked away.

 

Yunho watch the father and son leave. He hoped that would be him some day, him and his baby. He forgot Jae was standing close by him. A minute later Yunho turned back in the direction to look at Jae who was staring blankly at him in confusion. Yunho opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

 

“Yunh-o what are you doing here?” Jae asked.

 

“MMmmm. Ahhh I’m. I’m,” He couldn’t think of anything. He end up blurting out the truth, “Jae I came to see you!” he quickly realising his mistake.

 

“Me??? How did you know I would be here?” Yunho took a step closer to Jae to look into his eyes. Yunho pulled Jae into a hug. Jae wondered was this really happening. He held his arms tightly to his side. He wanted to return the hug but he couldn’t. He had to be strong.

 

“Yun-ho!” Jae didn’t even realize that his voice was trembling.

 

“Jae, Please forgive me I know I was wrong. Please give me the chance to make things up to you.” Jae couldn’t say anything. He was frozen within his thought’s. “ Jae!” Yunho called leaning Jae back but still holding onto Jae’s shoulders so he was still facing him.

 

“You haven’t answered my question Yunho. How did you know I was here?” he asked again. Yunho had to come up with something quick……..

 

”I-I followed you!” he blurted out. Jae looked at him in shock.

 

“Fol-lowed me… but… but…” Jae couldn’t think of anything to say. “ I don’t have time for this.” He turned to press the button for the elevator again before looking back at Yunho who was still standing close to him.

 

“Jae… I just want to-” He was stopped.

 

“What Yunho? Please go. It’s not safe if you’re around.” He looked to either side of him.

 

“Jae… Please I won’t let her hurt you again. I want to take care of you and our baby-”

 

“You mean my baby!“ Jae said curtly leaving no room for discussion. Yunho’s heart clenched in pain hearing those words. Jae entered the elevator. He was going to close the door but Yunho jumped in just as he pressed for his floor.

 

“Boo, I know about the letters.” That’s when Jae’s face went pale.

 

“You…”

 

“Yes, I know Jae… and… I’m sorry you have to go through that… but...” Yunho wanted to reason with Jae he could see how pale Jae had become.

 

“Yunho. Lets… not talk about that just now. My only concern is to this little one.” He rubbed his belly. Yunho nodded it must have been really hard. Yunho decided to change the subject. “How’s Changmin?” he asked as the door opened.

 

“Fine. He started school today.”

 

“School?” He asked.

 

“Yes. I enrolled him in Seoul High School. You remember Hyunjoong, I asked him for a favour. The one you thought I had an affair with…when you broke up with me.” Yunho looked at Jae, who turned to walk out the door.

 

Yunho follow behind him, “Jae, please I’m sorry for misjudging you. I know now...” Yunho muttered guiltily. He thought Hyunjoong was a jeweler. He didn’t think it was a good idea to ask. He watched Jae walk up to another desk and the women told him to take a seat, which he did. His eyes trailed back to Yunho who stood beside Jae. They remained silent for the time being until a nurse came forward.

 

“KIM JAEJOONG.”

 

Jae stood up slowly as he made his way to the nurse. He stopped and turned around to see Yunho looking at him from a distance. He didn’t want to push his boundary. Jae signed. He didn’t know if it was a good idea or not.

 

“Yunho” Jae called. Yunho seemed shocked. Jae had just called him to follow him. Yunho walked over to Jae and they both walked into the back room together. Yunho smiled as he closed the door behind him

 

The nurse lead Jae and Yunho into the ultrasound room. “Please Mr Kim if you would lay yourself on the bed. And Mr… ?” The nurse looked to Yunho.

 

“Jung Yunho” Jae said as he shifted himself up on the bed and lay back.

 

“Mr Jung, if you would stand on the right side of the bed then we can look and see how this baby is growing.” Yunho did as he as he was told while Jae pulled up his top exposing his baby belly. Yunho’s heart melted in that spilt second. His baby was growing in there.

 

“The gel’s a bit cold,” the nurse said as she placed it on Jae’s stomach. She rubbed the device over the area, looking for the baby’s heartbeat. Jae and Yunho looked over to the screen. They could see the baby’s strong heartbeat pulsing across the screen. The nurse hit another button and the room echoed with the beats. It brought a smile to Yunho face.

 

“There it is.” She turned to look at Jae. “Your baby is very healthy, how many months are you?”

 

“Just over 4½ months.” Jae said looking at the screen. Smiling happily at the baby picture on the screen, that’s all he wanted, for a beautiful healthy baby.

 

“Have you been taking your prenatal vitamins.” she asked.

 

“Yes. I never miss a day.” He said keeping his eyes on the screen.

 

“Well that’s all for today. I just want to check your blood pressure. Would you like a picture?” She asked. Jae looked up at Yunho who was still smiling at the screen.

 

“Could I have two?” He asked.

 

“Of course.” The nurse went to print the image. Jae rubbed the gel off his stomach, put his legs over the side of the bed and rolled up his sleeve for the nurse to take his blood pressure…

 

The nurse came back, placed the picture beside him and took his pressure.

 

“It seems fine. So Mr Kim I’ll need to see you again in two weeks time. And if there are any problems, please don’t hesitated to call.” She said while handing him the photo and his appointment card for two week’s time. Yunho follow Jae out of the room and thanked her. He got to see his baby. As they reached the entrance, Jae turned to Yunho who looked at him.

 

“Here!” He said handing the picture to Yunho. Yunho took it and looked at it closely.

 

“Thank you” He said. Jae was about to go when Yunho stopped him.

 

“Jae please… Will you have lunch with me?” He asked hoping he would say yes. Jae thought for a moment. He looked at his watch. He still had a few hours before he had to pick up Changmin.

 

“Ok, but somewhere closed by. I have to pick up Changmin from school at three.” He said, “Do you want to follow me in you car?” Jae asked.

 

“I didn’t bring my car.” He said. Jae looked at him confusedly.

 

‘How was he following me then?’ 

 

“When I went out to my car this morning it had a flat tire, so I took a taxi.” He said.

 

“O-Okay then my car it is.” He lead Yunho to his car. He looked at Yunho then to his car keys. His baby bump was starting to get in the way of the steering wheel. In a few week’s time he was sure he would have to stop driving. “Yunho do you mind driving?” He handed Yunho his car keys. Yunho opened the passenger side door for Jae to get in before going to the driver side and hoping in. They were off to the restaurant.

 

 

*************


	19. Chapter 19

beta ^_^  
Chapter 19

 

Jae stood in front of the restaurant with Yunho by his side. He knew it probably was a mistake having a meal with Yunho, but he never turned down meals lately. He had to keep the baby healthy. He looked up at the building from the outside. It looked like any other restaurant from the outside. It was a simple square building but Yunho had always found amazing restaurants. that would cost more than Jae could even consider being able to afford. Jae looked at the sign above the door:

 

‘Le Petit Chou’

 

“Come on Boo! I mean Jae.” He could see Jae giving him the look.

 

“Don’t call me that.” Yunho open the door and held it open for Jae to walk in. He swore to himself he would be the best gentleman he could be. He hoped it would benefit him, by gaining some of Jae’s trust again. A waiter stood at the reservation desk; he greeted them.

 

“Welcome to Le Petit Chou! How may I help you?” he asked as he did a little bow.

 

“I booked a table for two?” Yunho spoke without thinking. Jae was looking at him confused wondering when Yunho had time to book a table at this restaurant.

 

“Name.” The waiter asked.

 

“Jung.”

 

“Awh Mr Jung... Yes, Please follow me!” As the waiter lead them to their seat, Jae could not help but look around. Jae realize how big the restaurant really was from the inside. It had the most amazing interior design which made Jae glow with envy. It was truly amazing. He felt it was a place people would want to have their first date, an anniversary or even a wedding. The place was that luxurious.

 

The waiter lead them upstairs to a private room away from the crowds down stairs. Jae’s mouth dropped open wide as he looks at the beautifully decorated room with whites roses surrounding the outer walls. It was similar to the restaurant downstairs but this had a more personal touch. His eyes were drawn to the centre attraction. The table for two, right in the centre of the room with candles in the centre, the words ‘beautiful’ came to mind. Yunho pull out a seat for Jae allowing him to sit. Jae looked at him before taking the seat. The waiter handed them menu.

 

“Would you like anything to drink?” he asked, “Would you like to see the wine menu?”

 

“No Wine.” He looked to Jae, he couldn’t drink being pregnant. “Two fruit juices.” The waiter nodded and left.

 

“Yunho, you could still have a drink if you want.” Jae told him looking up from the menu.

 

“No it’s alright. Don’t feel much like drinking today. Jae I wanted to thank you for today, for allowing me to see the baby and for the photo.”

 

“You’re welcome. I didn’t expect to see you at the hospital. Did Changmin tell you I would be there?” He asked looking back down at the menu.

 

“Cha-Changmin! Why would Changmin tell me you would be there?” Yunho looking up.

 

“Come on Yunho. I know I’m a bit clumsy and slow in my movement but not in the head. I can tell when someone is lying to me.”

 

“But Changmin doesn’t even know me…”

 

“Well…from the way Changmin and Yoochun are acting lately. I’m sure they are up to something. It’s funny... The day I told Changmin about a gift I bought you I can’t seem to find it anywhere.”

 

“What do you mean?” He asked Jae.

 

“I think Changmin and Yoochun went to see you that day.” Yunho had become uneasy with on his seat.

 

“Jae I can explain?” Yunho had to start telling the truth.

 

“Good. So many people are lying to me lately. Tell me what happened to Changmin’s arm.” Jae asked looking up from the menu to look into Yunho’s eyes. Yunho could see that nothing passed Jae.

 

“Hmmm,“

 

“Two days after Changmin disappeared and said they went shopping. I didn’t push it at the time because Junsu was there and thing would have been a lot worse. Changmin tripped and when I held out my hand to grab his arm he winced a bit.”

 

“Okay. They did come to see me. They did it because they were concerned and they came to tell me some hard truths I needed to know.”

 

“Like the letters?” Jae asked.

 

“Yes… Jae I am so sorry for not believing you. I don’t know what had come over me! Please forgive me?”

 

“I forgave you a long time ago.” Jae said just as the waiter came back. With their drinks, “May I take your order…?” Jae’s and Yunho’s eyes were drawn back to the menu.

 

“Hmmm... Could I have the Cabilland an fru en Tomato.” He point to the menu, just in case he didn’t say it right. The waiter nodded and looked to Yunho

 

“The Duck Confit,” he handed the menu back to the waiter along with Jae’s.

 

“Your meal will be out shortly.” the waiter left them alone again.

 

“Jae?” Yunho asked.

 

“Hmm,” He took a sip of his juice.

 

“Was it hard on you? I mean the pregnancy?” Yunho asked.

 

“Not that bad. Just have to be more careful, another life is depending on me,” he smiled.

 

“Jae I don’t know how to ask this but... Can I help you with the baby? I know... I know I have a lot of... making up to do. Just please let me take care of you and the baby, Our baby.”

 

“I’d like that Yunho… But I don’t really think it’s a good idea. I don’t want the baby to get hurt.”

 

“Why would you think the baby would be hurt?”

 

“Hmmmm…”

 

“Is it Boa? Jae I won’t let her hurt you anymore. Please let me help.”

 

“Yunni…Yunho its not that simple. It not just the baby. It’s Changmin as well. When I saw him hide his arm from me, it hurt me. It was like he didn’t trust me…but it reminded me about the ways I hid it from you. No wonder you didn’t trust me. So that I apologise for, I didn’t know how it could hurt so much.”

 

“Jae. Don’t. You don’t have to apologize I should have seen it. And you don’t have to worry about Boa. She’s leaving to go to Japan tomorrow for work and I have asked her to move out of my home. Jae I want you to come back. Move back in with me. Let me take care of you. You won’t have to worry about money or anything”

 

“I don’t know… What about Changmin? Yoochun and Junsu… Junsu not going to be happy at all.”

 

“I’ll talk to him.” Jae thought about Yunho words. It wouldn’t work at all he was sure of that.

 

“Let me think about it okay.” Jae asked.

 

“You have all the time you need.” Yunho smiled just as the food came in. The waiter placed the food in front of them.

 

“Enjoy your meal!”

 

Jae face lit up as the food was place in front of him. They began to eat. It reminded Jae of the old days when they use to date. Yunho would always bring him to a new restaurant, just the two of them. It wasn’t long until Jae was eyeing Yunho plate. He had finished his own, Yunho noticed.

 

“Jae, would you like to try some?” He could see Jae’s eyes water, but he shook his head no.

 

“Come on I can see your eyes watering from here….Go on! I know you want too.” Yunho said as he moved his plate closed for Jae to easily reach. He laughed when he saw Jae’s fork reaching the plate.

 

“That was good!” He said after he had finished. Jae rubbed his belly.

 

“Would you like dessert?” He asked Jae, who looked at his watch..

 

“No I can’t. I have to pick Changmin up from school in...20 minutes!” He didn’t realized the time had flown. Yunho paid the bill, while Jae went to the toilet. They made their way to the car. Yunho was about to hand Jae back his keys when Jae told him to drive. He was a bit tired.

 

****

 

Changmin stood outside the school gates waiting for Jae. Jae had texted him and told him that he was going to be five minute late due to traffic. As he saw Jae’s car pull up he was more than surprised to see someone else in the car.

 

“Appa!” he wondered, ‘What was he doing there?’ Jae was waving at him frantically as Changmin approached the car.


	20. Chapter 20

eta  
Chapter 20

 

Changmin got into the back of the car, all the while looking at Yunho. ‘What was he doing here?’

 

Jae looked into the back seat. “How was it? You’re first day at school? Did you make any friends?” Jae bombarded him with question, not even waiting for him to answer the first question. Changmin was still looking at Yunho as he pulled the car away from the school gate.

 

“It’s was fine Jaejoong Hyung.” He said putting on his seatbelt. He was still looking at Yunho. Their plan must have worked better than he thought. “Hello Yunho-shi!” he said. Jae smiled at him.

 

“Strange thing happened today Changmin.” Jae stated. He looked at Yunho pointing to give him directions to where they were headed since Yunho was still driving.

 

“Oh…”

 

“I met Yunho at the hospital; strange thing finding Yunho in a maternity hospital. But I’m guessing you already knew that." He looked to Changmin fiddling with his hand.

 

“Jaejoong Hyung….”

 

“Think I should have a word with Yoochun as well. I could tell you and Chunnie were up to something, just couldn't put my finger on it. The way you reacted told me a lot" he said

 

“Jaejoong Hyung...!” he tried again. But Jae cut in again.

 

“Changmin, why have you been lying to me lately?” He asked turning in his sit to look at Changmin in the back.

 

“I’m... Sorry.” he said. Yunho looked in the rearview mirror he could see Changmin didn’t like doing it. He was only trying to help them get back together. “I thought it would help…. Yunho-shi really cares about you Jaejoong Hyung. He told me the first day I met him.” Jae looked at Yunho and back to Changmin

 

“Please continue Changmin. I’d love to hear what Yunho said to you that he couldn’t say to me!” Yunho could see Jae was enjoying this interrogation. Changmin started his story from the very first day. The day he walked up to Yunho house.

 

“You remember the day I got lost.” Jae nodded his head. How could he forget that day? “Well when I was at Yunho-shi house I noticed a picture of you and Yunho-shi. You looked so happy together but I broke the frame. When Yunho-shi saw he just picked up the photo with care.” Changmin notice the smile on Jae’s face as he listened to the story. “Yunho Hyung told me you were probably still mad at him, and he said that he didn’t blame you.”

 

“You said that?” Jae asked Yunho. Yunho nodded his head. “Changmin how the hell did you get lost all the way to Yunho house?” Yunho looked to Jae. That was a good question to ask, he’d like to know that too.

 

“I-I….” Changmin stuttered. This wasn’t good what if he got found out. This was bad really bad. Jae point Yunho down a road until he told him to stop.

 

“Changmin come on we’ll talk inside.” Jae looked to Yunho who was looking out the window of the car up at the house he had pulled up outside.

 

The place looked run down. He could see one of the windows was board up with...cardboard? The steps up to the house looked like they would give way any second. He assumed the place was full of woodworm. This wasn’t a good place for Jae’s health or his baby. ‘How was Jae living here?’ He wondered. He got out of the car and looked around him the paint was peeling off the sides, off the doors and roof tiles were missing from the roof. Jae held out his hand for his keys. Yunho gave them back to him. Jae then walked up to the door and pushed against it, it didn’t open until he pushed into it the second time.

 

Jae held the door open while Changmin walked in, with his head to the ground he was trying to think of something to say. He had to prepare himself. He could tell Jae was going to finish his interrogation before Changmin got a word in edgewise. Yunho followed up behind him, still looking around. He stopped at the door coming face to face with Jae. He stood still on the porch not knowing if Jae was going to invite him in or not. He was unsure if he was just pushing it too much.

 

“You can come in Yunho,” he stated. Yunho took the offer and came in.

 

“Jae you... l-live here?” he asked, looking around inside. It was a little warmer inside, probably thanks to Jae touch. Jae looked around.

 

“It’s not much but it’s home.” Jae said taking off his jacket and looking to Changmin who was stand still. “Sit Changmin, You’re not in trouble… much. I just need you to tell me.” Jae took Changmin hand and led him to the two small couches.

 

“I-I was trying to… remember something... I think...” he continued “I was walking and then I got on a bus… I don’t know why I left you Jaejoong Hyung. The next thing I knew I was outside Yunho-shi house.” He tried to sound convincing,

 

“But how?” he asked.

 

“I-I don’t know, Jaejoong Hyung. I... didn’t even remember getting there.” He said.

 

“Changmin what was the last thing you remember?” He asked this was concerning Jae, he feared Changmin was blacking out.

 

“Being with you and Junsu. We left the hospital…went shopping to get me clothes… the bus and outside Yunho place.” He took breathes in between making it look like he was really trying to remember. He let a tear fall from his eyes, he hated this. He was lying too much. He was lying to his mother. It felt so wrong, he heart clenched. He whispered in his head, ‘Umma I’m sorry for lying.’

 

“Changmin?”

 

“I didn’t want you to be m-mad at Me.” he said as Jae tilted his head upwards.

 

“I’m not mad Changmin. It just... I’m worried about you. You’re my responsibility. I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Changmin was about to say that he wasn’t going to get hurt when Jae flip over Changmin’s hand and inspect the wounds on his wrists. It brought tear to Jae eyes. “I just want you to be safe. I’m sure your parents would want that too, where ever they are. I’m sure they are thinking about you.” Jae smiled at him. “Why don’t you change out of your uniform and I’ll make you something to eat.” Changmin nodded and left Jae and Yunho together.

 

“You really care about the kid?” Yunho said taking Jae out of his thoughts.

 

“Course I do, Why wouldn’t I? Changmin is apart of my family now. But there is a lingering feeling in my heart that’s telling me that he’s going to leave me one day. Would you like some tea Yunho?” He asked as he got up.

 

“Sure thanks….You know Changmin name sound so familiar to me. It’s like I have heard it somewhere before but I can’t put my finger on it.” He announced. Jae smiled.

 

“Think long and hard and it will come to you.” He answered earning a glare from Yunho.

 

“You know?” He asked.

 

“Yes it hard to forget that conversation. Even though I’m having this little one earlier than I expected.” Yunho couldn’t take his eyes off Jae, something hit him.

 

“I-it’s one of the names we talked about? To name our baby if we had one.” Yunho was shocked.

 

“We are having one?” Jae came back placing a plate of sandwiches on the table along with the tea.

 

“Isn’t it a bit weird… I mean he has the name we picked a long time ago if we had a boy. And his family name is Jung at that."

 

“Not really I think for some reason he was sent to me. Maybe to remember all the times I enjoyed being with you and this little one likes Changmin very much,” he rubbed his belly. “Maybe it was fate?” he said.

 

Yunho looked at him when Changmin ran down the stair. “JAE HYUNG!!! JUNSU HYUNG CAR PULLED UP!” It was too late the door swung open as Junsu kicked it. Jae’s eyes looked to Junsu who came in closer he noticed his eyes darted to Yunho.

 

“YOU!” he point to Yunho, “GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!” he yelled. Yunho stood up. Jae tried to calm Junsu down but nothing worked. Junsu moved away from his hyung and swung a punch at Yunho. “GET OUT NOW!” he yelled. Yunho touched is now bleeding lip.

 

“Junsu stop!! I invited him in!” Junsu eyes darted to his Hyung. “KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT… I’M TALKING TO THIS B******D RIGHT HERE.”

 

“Junsu please” Jae held on to his dongsaeng’s arm until Junsu pulled it back.

 

“HYUNG, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? AFTER EVERYTHING HE’S DONE TO YOU. NO I WON’T ALLOW IT. “

 

“Junsu…” Jae tried again.

 

“When did you become so stupid? How could you let him back into your life? I’ll make my words clear. If you continue seeing this B******D, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. We’re through Hyung.” As Junsu turned to leave the shocked and panicked Jae, he pushed a bag into his chest. “The things you asked for.” He said before he left. Jae dropped the bag and followed behind him

 

“Junsu... Pleasssse let’s talk.” Junsu had never talked to him like that before, it was a first. Jae fell to the ground as he watched Junsu jump into his car and pull away from Jae;s house. “Junsu!! Come back!!” He called out even though he knew it was pointless. Changmin knelt down beside his mother and help pick him up with Yunho on the opposite side bringing him back into the house.

 

“Jae I’m sorry… this is my entire fault.” Yunho said as he sat Jae back onto the couch. Jae looked up at Yunho bleeding lip.

 

“Changmin can you get me the first aid kit. It’s on the second shelf in the kitchen, I need to take care of this.” he reached out his hand to Yunho lip. 

 

“Jae it’s okay. It’s no big deal.” Changmin handed the box to Jae.

 

“Let me take care of that first,” He could see tears fill Jaejoong eyes. He had to fix things with Junsu, for Jae’s sake. He waited until Jae finished cleaning his lip.

 

“All done.” he said placing the first aid kit back on to the side table. Sitting back he rubbed his eyes trying to hide the tears before he got up. “I think I’ll lie down for a while” he said. Yunho watched him walk into one of the doors and close it behind him.

 

Changmin was worried about his mother. This was his fault.

 

“Yunho-shi… Can you help fix this?” He asked. “Junsu is… family... and family is very important to Jaejoong Hyung. I don’t want Junsu Hyung to be mad at Jaejoong Hyung.”

 

“Changmin I’ll sort it okay. I promised. Stay with Jae. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Changmin nodded as Yunho left. He made his way to Jaejoong’s room where he could hear him sobbing into the pillow. He climbed on the bed and lay down beside his mother who turned to look at him and wrap his arms around Changmin.

 

“I’m sorry… Mi-nnie.” He whispered as he held Changmin close.

 

 

comment for the next chapter


	21. Chapter 21

Beta  
Chapter 21

 

Yunho sat outside Junsu’s and Yoochun’s home. He had gotten the address from Yoochun. After he explained what happen. Yunho didn’t have any idea how he was suppose to approach this. He was sure Junsu would have a lot more to say to him or more punches for him to take. He was shocked Junsu had never hit him before but he knew he deserved a lot more than what he got. He didn’t think Junsu could hit like that. He rubbed his hand over his cut lip.

 

Yunho got up the courage and walked straight to the door. He took a deep breath before he knocked. When no one answered the first time, he knocked again and again until someone answered. The door swung open, “WHAT?” it took a minute for Junsu eyes to meet Yunho, “YOU!”

 

Yunho stood for a second, he notice Junsu eyes were red and swollen. He could tell he was crying. Junsu stared hard at the man in front of him. He looked upon the last person he wanted to see. Full of rage, he tried to slam the door close on Yunho. however Yunho moved fast enough to place his foot in the middle of the doorway.

 

“Leave now!” He yelled slamming the door again, not caring if he hurt Yunho foot.

 

“Junsu we need to talk!” Yunho yelled in pain.

 

“No we don’t? Leave now!”

 

“JUNSU WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!!!” Yunho yelled back at him. “This is not helping anyone.”

 

“WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HELPING ANYONE?” Junsu swung the door back open and pushed Yunho making him fall back. “Why did you have to come back into his life? We were doing fine without you. What are you going to do? Appear as a knight in shining armour and then destroy everything we have worked so hard to accomplished to get him back on track. Leave now before it’s too late... before you destroy everything.” Junsu walked back into the house. Yunho followed placing his hand back on the door frame stopping Junsu from closing the door.

 

“I’m not leaving Junsu... not until we talk... we have to sort this out.”

 

“Then I’ll make you leave... we have nothing to sort out.... make yourself useful and disappear from our lives for good.” Junsu yelled.

 

“Jaejoong needs you Junsu… Please!” Yunho pleaded..

 

“Needs me… your joking right. It seems clear to me that he doesn’t need me anymore. You can leave now. I have things to do.”

 

“Junsu, you and I both know that Jae needs you, just as much as you need him, so stop this. All you are doing is hurting Jae and yourself.”

 

“Do you know what we all had to give up on? After you left him… we all had to try and pick up the pieces. Do you realize how hard that was? Hyung was distraught… after...after what you did to him. You! You don’t know how far what you did to him darkened his heart. Do you know what I felt like when I thought I was going to lose him? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA?” Junsu cried. "It took us a long time to get a part of him back."

 

“Junsu?”

 

“You don’t know anything do you?, You B*****d?” Yunho saw the tears run down his face.

 

“I know about the letters…” Yunho spoke it seemed to capture Junsu eyes

 

“That all?” Junsu mocked him. “The letters that's only a small part of it, compare to everything... everything else.”

 

“What?” Yunho asked….

 

“Anywhere Jae tried to find a place… to live… No one would help him.That B****H of a woman paid everyone off! Anyone that did allow Jae to rent a place turned around and hurt Jae when rocks were thrown through the windows. He was terrorized within his own home. You think Hyung felt safe he didn’t! Do you think he feels safe now? if you do,you're mistaken.”

 

“I- I didn’t know….” Yunho stuttered.

 

“How would you? It wasn't like you cared for him after you kick him out with no money, clothes, nothing to his name but the clothes on his back. You have no idea how much you don’t know.” Junsu stormed off into the house. Yunho didn’t know if he should follow but he did anyway as Junsu left the door open. He closed the door behind him. Yunho followed Junsu into the back of the house.

 

“Junsu... I love Jaejoong… my heart never stopped loving him.” Yunho said as he followed Junsu, "I will make it up to him."

 

Yunho stumbled back as Junsu shoved something into his chest, “Here!”

 

“What is it?” Yunho asked. While he pulled a big book out of a bag.

 

“Look through it you will be amazed what you find” Junsu left Yunho standing there but keeping an eye on him from the distance.” Feel free to look!” Yunho flipped the front cover over and then the next one. He found himself facing picture after picture of bruises, cuts, some black, some still bleeding. What shocked him more was the pictures were of Jae’s body, head to toe bruises covering his body. Some were images of Jae lying in a hospital bed black bruises covering his face. Others showed the red rashes that covered his body and the last few showed pictures of Jae on a ventilator. He could see the marks on his skin were the rash had turned into blisters. Yunho knew this was the damage Yoochun had told him about, the stuff in the letter that even he didn’t know what it was. He was going to find out what it was. It had nearly cost him his love, his unborn child. He couldn’t let this happen again.

 

“Junsu…. I promise I won’t let this happen again.” Yunho yelled seeing Junsu pecking behind a wall at him.

 

“How? I couldn’t even stop that from happening to him.” 

 

“Junsu please”

 

“What?

 

“Go back and talk to Jae he was really upset when you left.”

 

“Good” he turned away from Yunho. He felt if Yunho saw his face he’d have known that he was lying.

 

“I know you Junsu. I can tell when you’re lying. You’ll only hurt yourself and Jae by all this. Please go talk to him. Tell him you didn’t mean what you said." Junsu looked at the ground. He’ll admit that he never meant what he said. He was just so angry and he lost his cool. He was going to call Jae later that night and apologized.

 

“What right do you have to lecture me?” Junsu didn’t want Yunho to think that he would do what he said. He was still angry at Yunho it would take years to earn back his trust.

 

“I love him Junsu. I hate seeing him in pain. I hated seeing him becoming sadden from your words earlier." Junsu walked back up to Yunho and shoved him against the wall. Yunho wondered when Junsu had became so strong.

 

“I’ll give you one more chance Yunho. If You ever hurt him again I will destroy you. I expect you to always give my Hyung the best of everything, especially in taking great care of and for that nephew of mine. Protect them both! Their lives are worth a lot more than yours. He doesn't deserve anything less. Promise me that you will protect him and the baby. Promise me that you will never hurt them! Promise me that you will always be there for them!"

 

“I promise Junsu.” Junsu let go of Yunho collar.

 

“You better keep your word.” Junsu stated.

 

“I will… Now will you come back to Jae’s place?” Junsu nodded yes he had to apologize. They made their way to the door when Junsu’s phone rang. He looked at the screen before he answered it.

 

“Yes Changmin. I'm heading back to Hyung’s place- WAIT WHAT?”? He asked Yunho watched Junsu face turn pale, “I’ll be there soon! Changmin stay calm!”

 

“What happen?" Yunho asked as Junsu flung himself into his own car.

 

“YAH, I DON’T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN!!! GET IN YOU CAR WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO HYUNG’S PLACE NOW!!!!! HURRY!!” With that Junsu took off leaving Yunho standing there for a minute before he jumping into his car and following him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it.....

comment for the next update ^_^

upvotes are welcome too ^_^


	22. Chapter 22

Un-beta

Chapter 22

 

Jaejoong had woken, to find Changmin still wrapped in his arms. He looked so peace. Jae didn’t want to move… but the Baby in his stomach was kicking him, tell him he was hungry. He removed Changmin from his hold, lowering him on to the bed softly, planning not to wake him, he got up and went start down to the kitchen. To his surprise…his door was wide open. It surprised him, How long was it open…. he didn’t know. He looked around scared that someone was in his home. Turning around slowly, he closed his eyes excepting someone to jump out at him, He was right someone was watching him. He walked around slowly… checking the place. He looked back to his room he was worried about Changmin. He wanted to check on him again.

 

Jae continued roaming around his small house, checking every corner. He looked up the stair… would someone be up their… he wonder… he turned on the light and descended on the stairs, he held his breath. He was obviously scared. His heart was beating so fast. As he reached the top floor someone ran into him. Jaejoong yelled at the top of my lungs, loudly as ever,

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh!!!!!"

 

He tried to yell again…but whoever the person was shoved him hard against the wall. He tried to be strong, “T-take what y-you want, and g-get out of my home… “He struggled to tell the person. He didn’t care what happen to him… he was more concerned about the baby in his stomach and Changmin sleeping downstairs, he wondered did Changmin hear him yell… he begged in his head, “Changmin please don’t come upstairs, he told the person again “Take what you want… and g….” He didn’t get to finish the man placed his hands over Jae’s mouth and pulled him harder into his wall.

 

“Shut Up!” he told him. Jae could feel the man breath on him, “Boa sends her regards.” He told. A shiver ran throw his spine. Jae couldn’t think he had to get away. He used all his strength to try and get out from the man's grasp but only to find himself unsuccessful with tears welling up in his eyes, with the thought’s that what the man might do to him or his baby.

 

"You’ve been a very bad person. Mr Kim, You had your warning….,” He told him. “Stay away from Jung Yunho..," he heard the man's voice tell him.. Struggling to get out of the man's grasp, the man held him tightly; he pushed Jae roughly onto the floor causing Jae becomes paralyzed with fear. He could hear someone yelling loudly…. He knew it was Changmin…..

 

“YAH LET GO OF MY UMMA,” He yelled swinging a bat against his back. The man groaned as he fell to the floor. “Umma….. Jae-Jaejoong!” Changmin stood over the unconscious man straight over to Jae. He turned Jae over and helped him to stand up, and lead him downstairs. Jae felt weak in the legs….he felt he was going to fall, But Changmin held on to him. “Um-Jaejoong we have to get out of here….” He said… Jae tried to say conscious …. But he collapsed. Changmin became scared Jae fell to the ground…

 

“Umma- Umma,” Changmin tried to wake him up by patting his face gently but received no reaction. Changmin was scared… the man upstairs was only unconscious… what if he woke up…. Changmin looked around he had to think of something…Before he got a chance to think, he was attacked from behind from the robber. He used all his might to get the man off him; he reached for a side lamp and smash it again the man….. He tried to lift up his semi-conscious mother. “Come on Umma…You have to get up, it’s not safe here.” He dragged his mother back to Jae room and lay him down on the bed. Changmin ran and placed a chair against the door holding it closed. He made his way back to his mother. Jae’s eyes were opened a little to see Changmin concerned face; he smiled a little at his savour, the person who was trying to protect him. it was only for a second until he fell back into unconsciousness statue, “UMMA OPEN YOUR EYES U-UMMA!,” he yelled. He looked around for his phone, he knew he had it. He fumbled with his phone…. Looking through his numbers.

 

He waited a second and dialled the number, waiting for the other person to answer.“ “Yes Changmin…I'm heading back to Hyung…….

 

“J-JUNSU…COMEBACK…. SOMEONE BROKE… IN …U-UM JAEJOONG HYUNG IS UNCONSCIOUS…I’M SCARED…I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO…” he yelled down the phone…… Changmin listen to Junsu… before he hung up. he looked back to the figure on the bed.

 

“Umma please wake up……!” He cried. “Your scaring me…Umma” he turned to the door when he hear movement outside… he was shaken. “Hurry Junsu…” He whispered.

 

****

 

Changmin, Junsu, Yunho and Yoochun stood inside Jae hospital room, waiting for Jaejoong to wake up. Yunho was pacing back and forward, Chnagmin clung to Yoochun…muttering words only to him. While Junsu sat beside the bed, worrying if he didn’t wake up. He worried about the baby, Suddenly they heard a groan from the person in the bed. They looked at the bed and saw Jae waking up. They rushed to his bedside and looked at him stir.

 

"Eh?"Jae looked asked.

 

"Hyung you're in the hospital. You’ve been asleep since last night, Do you remember what happened?" Junsu asked. They stared at Jae’s reaction,

 

“CHANGMIN…WHERE CHANGMIN?, “ he pushed himself off the bed. Changmin walked forward…allowing Jae to see him, Jae’s eyes filled with tears as he pulled him into a tight hug. “Y-you must have been so scared…I’m so sorry Changmin,” Jae continued to hugged his son. Changmin silently started crying.

 

"Jae-Hyung." Changmin cried. Jae looked over at Junsu trying to read his face. He was nervous over there agreement earlier.

 

“Hyung….I-I’m s-sorry…” Jae stopped him.

 

“Let forget about it Su… I know you were just worried about me?” he held out his arm and Junsu came into his one arm hug.

 

"Hyung, I was worried about you I thought something bad may have ready happened to you.." Junsu said in a shaky voice.

"I’m alright..." Jae told them… he didn’t really know if he was all right. Jae let go of junsu and Changmin and looked to Yocchun and Yuncho….

 

“You really had us scared Jae……” Yoochun told him, Just as the doctor walked into the room.

 

"Oh, you're awake." the doctor said, he turned to the other, “Can I speak to Mr Kim alone?” he asked them.

 

“It’s alright Doctor, they can stay, “Jae told the doctor.. It would save him having to explain everything the doctor told him later to them. The doctor nodded…

 

"Which one of you is his guardian?" he asked.

 

"I am, Doctor." Junsu spoke up. Yunho had his mouth open wide.. he wanted to tell the doctor it was him. The doctor looked to him and then went over to Jae to explain everything. Changmin stayed close to Jae still hugging him.

"Well, Mr Kim blood pressure is way too high. This is which resulted to him fainting earlier after he was attack. With rest he should be back on his feet,” he looked to Junsu. “I must ask sense you’re his family to watch over him, High blood preasurre or preeclampsia is no joke it could harm your baby. More so as Mr Kim in pregnant preeclampsia is a high risk. It could send him in to early Labour. Which will result in Mr Kim having a Caesarean section if we are forced to remove the baby early,”

“Will the baby serve… at this elary stage,” Junsu asked, “ he’s only over the 4 ½ months maker.”

 

“In this elary stage I do not think the baby would serve; Preeclamspia could affect both the mother and Baby. He informed them, “ If Mr Kim life is in danger we will be force to remove the baby, Jaejoong was shocked hearing the doctor word…in his head he kept saying, “ No my baby will live,” he was more determined to keep his blood pressure down.

“ Mr Kim I recommend that you rest frequently, And I will be subscribing you to take pills for the next couple weeks or until you delivery your baby, We also need to Monitor your condition, when is your next pre-natal appointment? “ he asked Jae.

 

“In two week time,” he told him.

 

“I will write it on your file, to inform the pre-natal doctor,” he told him, Jae nodded.

 

“Doctor Jaejoong alright isn’t he?” Yunho asked the doctor, the doctor looked him up and down.

“And you are?” the doctor asked

 

“I’m…I’m,” he didn’t know what he was yet, “I’m the baby’s father.” He told the doctor.

 

“Thank I would advise you to take care of your wife make sure Mr Kim doesn't get too stressed."

 

Jae looked over at Yunho and then back to the doctor. “Thank You doctor, “Jae voiced out. The doctor turned back to Mr Kim and nodded at him.

 

“Now these are the pills, he will need to take these twice a day. One in the morning when he wakes up and once in the evening before he falls asleep.” He hand the bottle to Junsu and informed them, “I will discharge Mr Kim to your care,” Junsu and the other bowed to the doctor as he left.

 

"Thank you doctor." Jae smiled at him from the bed. Jae looked back and Changmin who was sitting on the side of the bed "Changmin… you were really brave.” He told him. “Can someone hand me my clothes so we can get out of here.” He told them. Yunho handed him his clothes…..

 

“Jae I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to go back you your house, I think it will be better if you m-move back in with me, you and Changmin,” he said all eyes were on him.

 

“Yunho we may have settled are difference for the moment.” He said. “But they will we moving in with use…. ,”

 

“But?... ”

 

“Yunho you must understand me… when I saw I won’t let my brother out of my sight until, the person responsible for attacking my brother is caught.” He informed him…

 

“I’m not asking you to leave him Junsu. I want you and Yoochun to come too…. .”

 

“BWOH?” Junsu said Shooked.

 

“It’s the only way… I can protect all of you?”

 

“I can protect myself Thank You,” Junsu stated.

 

“Junsu don’t be stubborn,” Yoochun said.

 

“What you want to go?” he asked…

 

“I’m only thinking about us?” he stated. “I don’t think it a bad idea..”

 

“What?” it even surprised Yunho….

 

“Can your three discuss this outside, while Jae Hyung changes….” Changmin voiced out pushing them out the door… and closing it behind him…

 

“Changmin…!” Junsu calm….

 

“Stop auguring … around Jae-Hyung, least stress remember!….” He told them off.

 

They looked to one another. “Fine…. But only until the person is caught.”

 

“Really?” Yunho asked….

“Don’t make a big deal out of it? I’ll do it for Jae sake…..” he told them..

 

Yunho ran over to Junsu and swung him around, “Thank you, Thank you, thank you Junsu….

 

“YAH PUT ME DOWN,” Yunho did what he was told… he couldn’t help and look at Yunho and mouthed, “Weirdo!” Before he noticed Jae’s figure leaning against the door frame. “JAE you shouldn’t be standing.” Junsu went over and held onto Jae arm, “YUNHO GET A WHEELCHAIR,” he yelled at him. Yunho jumped at Junsu high pitch voice. He came back with a wheelchair.

 

Junsu helped Jae in to the wheelchair. They left the room and went to the parking lot and wheel Jae to the back of Yunho car.

"Yunho….You take Jae and Changmin to your place…. Su and I…. will stop by Jae place and are own and pick up a few bits, we’ll meet you their! Yoochun informed them. Yunho nodded as he held Jae into the car.

 

****

 

It wasn’t long until the pulled up Yunho driveway. Yunho opened Jae’s door and took him into his arms bridal style. Enjoy carrying Jae as he snuggled into his chest.

 

Yunho smiled at Changmin, who was watching them closely. He followed them into the house. He set Jae down on the couch and turned on the T.V. for him, “ Do not more from this stop. If you need anything just ask me. And I’ll get it for you,” Jae nodded. Changmin sat down beside him.

 

"Are, are you’s hungry?" Yunho asked, he was thinking he could order in, it was only around lunch time.. he wasn’t a great cook ordering in smeed like the best think to do.

 

"Neh I’m always hungry!" Jaejoong replied. Yunho laughed when Jae rubbed his belly.

 

"Arasso, what do you want to eat?"

 

"Anything spicy." He imformed Yunho…

 

"”Aren’t pregnant people suspose to stay away from spice?” Yunho asked…. Jae looked up at him,

 

“I want spicy,” he said again.

 

“Arasso, something spicy…. Changmin what about you?” he asked.

 

“I’ll eat anything…. ?” he said…

 

“Fine come here and point out things you want on the take-out menu.” Changmin did what he was told, 

 

“All right….. How many more things to you want?” Yunho asked as he point to the fifth dish.

 

“Just one more,” he pouted…..

 

“All right what is it?” he asked looking over at Jae.

 

“That!”

 

“Alright a bowl of Jajangmyun coming right up!" Yunho places the order and order a lot more… he was excepting Junsu and Yoochun… would be here, around the time the food arrived. “Jae I’ll make you some tea,” he looked over to Jae and Changmin who was sitting close to one another on the couch. Jae hand the remote to Changmin who flipped through channels and stopped to watch Star King. He laughed it was so old compare to what he was use too. But it would have to do….. He glanced over to Jae, who smiled at him.

 

 

 

 

This is long long chapter ... I hope it was worth the wait... will have to got over it again.... in a few minutes.... but right now, I'm starving.....

 

Comment for the next chapter ♡♥♡

 

*************

 

my face light up when I see New comments At the side of my screen ^_^ ♡♥♡♥

 

♡♥♡♥^_^Upvoted are welcome to ^_^♡♥♡♥


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 

It had been a week… Since Jaejoong, Changmin and Yoochun and Junsu had moved into Yunho place. Jae was shock to hear that Junsu had given up the lease in Jae home. He was mad at first… but he was staying with Yunho now, and everyone kept telling him to keep his stress levels down. Since he had moved back into Yunho, Jae was bombardier with good and bad memories of this mansion….He tried hard to let it go.

 

Much to Changmin dismay…Jae had forced him back to school… he couldn’t have him off school after what happened. When he refused to go, Yunho black mailed him that he was making Jae’s stress levels rise…..Making Changmin agree to go….

 

It was a week after Jae moved in when he awoke, that he was awoken to birds chirping outside his window. He was surprize when Yunho had given him the main bedroom in the house… saying that It was Jae. He sat on his bed listening to the sound of the bird…. Even if Jae went down stair. Yunho wouldn’t allow him into the kitchen to cook. But he understood why… it was all for the baby growing in his belly. 

 

They week had passed by slowly; much to everyone disappointment. Jaejoong lied to them telling them that he couldn’t remember much of what happened that night. All he had told them was that, He had gotten up as the baby was hungry, only to find his front door unlocked and wide open to the world, He had blamed himself… He had put His baby in danger, by allowing Yunho back into his life not to mention Changmin…. His heart ached thinking about it. What if Changmin go hurt? Jae refused to talk about what happen. He was scared to tell them the truth that the man that broke in to his home was sent by Boa… She had found out he had allowed Yunho back into his life, the person his heart could not let go!!!

 

Words from that night keep repeating in his mind…. But it wasn’t the words of the person broke in. They were from Changmin.

 

“LET GO OF MY UMMA,” Changmin had called him Umma… and as he was on the verge of passing out, “UMMA OPEN YOUR EYES U-UMMA!” He rubbed his head…. Remembering back to the first day, when Changmin had woken up in the hospital, he had called him Umma too….” He was trying to make sense of if….. Also the time in the shopping centre… he called him Umma…

He muttered to himself, “Changmin who are you to me?” he asked… Just as the baby in his stomach gave him a hard kick… making him gasp for breath…, He talked to his belly… “That hurt baby….?” He rubbed it…., “Do you know something I don’t?” he asked his baby earning another Kick….. He smile, “ I guess you do…. Can you give…. U-umma a hint…?” the baby didn’t move…. , “Hum guess your hiding it from me….. “

 

He left the bed, only not realize his foot was caught in the bed sheet, making him hit the floor and landing Hard on the ground with a big tump.

 

“Ouch….!” He called…out. To his surprise he could hear foot sleep running up the stairs. His door swung open revealing Yunho and Junsu pushing themselves into the room, seeing who could get in first, Yoochun and Changmin following behind. 

 

“Jae!” They call out together, Yunho’s eyes widen when he sees Jae sitting on the floor holding his ankle, and he bent down to Jae "Jae, what's wrong?"

 

Jaejoong looked up at him and then to Junsu….. They people that care about him. he tried to get up when he felt steady arms closing around him, lifting me up back on to his feet. “Can you walk?” He asked. He look up to see Yunho gaze at him worry laced his handsome face. Jae blushed… he wanted to touch those lips. He couldn’t think of anything he wanted to say.Top of Form

 

Gently, Yunho set him back on to the bed… and checked his foot…. He was wondering if Jae hurt himself…., “Does it hurt?” he asked. It worried Yunho Jae wasn’t answering any of his questions. And as he looked to Jae face it was blank, no emotion.

 

“Hyung are you hurt anywhere? “Junsu sat down beside him.

 

 

"No…My foot just got stuck in the sheet…. Nothing serious…just me been clumsy." Jae muttered to his brother who had taken a hold of his hand.

 

 

Junsu signed, "God Hyung you gave me a heart,” he looked to the other, “Gave us all a heart attack, when we here that tump. “

 

 

“Sorry…..” Jae said…looking at his knees..

 

“You’ve been always clumsy Hyung…, “he laughed, “I should be us to it by now, Don’t you think?” he looked to his Hyung before he looked back you Changmin and Yoochun Ignoring Yunho… “Come on breakfast and then school,” he pointed to Changmin…., “And work.” He pointed to Yoochun… they left the room. “Hyung you need help coming down?” He was a bit concerned his Hyung had twisted his ankle or something. 

 

 

“I’ll be fine Junsu… just need to make a trip to the bathroom and then I’ll be down.” He told his brother. Who nodded as he looked to Yunho and gave him the evil eye, telling him to get out? 

 

 

Before Jaejoong went down stairs he decided to take a relaxing bath. Jae dumped strawberry scented bath beads into the bath tub; this was really going to make him relax. It was about 15minutes later Jae got out, while he was drying himself off… he looked in the side looking at himself in the full length mirror, while he stroked his belly dry…..looking at his reflection in all angles. He was showing a little… but it just like he had gained a few pounds, He knew he was going to get a lot bigger… if all things go well….. He had an eerie feeling something was going to happen….. He changed and descended downstairs only to find Yunho chatting to a man at the main entrance.

 

 

Yunho turned when he heard something, he smile up at Jae who stopped at the bottom step of the stairs. After Yunho shock the man’s hand he turned back to Jae.

 

 

“Jae… breakfast?” he asked in a cheerful sort of way. He was led by Yunho into the Kitchen.. When Junsu was reading the paper, he looked up when Jae walked in. 

 

 

“Who was that at the door?” Jae asked curiosity taken over.

 

 

“O just a lock smith.. I’ m having the locks change…,” he told Jae….

 

 

“Why?” Jae asked….

 

 

“So… you feel safe in this house….?” He told him. “ I want to keep you safe.” He place his hand on Jae’s shoulder….he would have hugged him… but Junsu watchful eyes were on him.

“O….” Jae thought for a moment, “You don’t have to go through all this just for me. Has Changmin left for school yet?” he felt he needed to Change the subject…

 

Yunho nodded, “Yeah….Yoochun dropping him off.., “ Jae what would you like for breakfast he asked….

 

“Anything….fine…, “ he looked to his younger brother.., “Suie don’t you have work?” he asked… his Dongsaeng, who had taken last week off to accompany him. They whole week…Good thing he did… as to the last three days he had been feeling really run down. Unfortunately Jae had blamed himself… thinking he was running Junsu ragged, while he was taken care of him. “Do you still feel sick….?” he asked with concern lacing his voice.

 

“No…. and I feel fine Hyung… Just needed a good night sleep…” he told his Hyung. He knew we was lying… but he didn’t want Jae to think it was because of him… he hope he was hiding it well. To his surprized Yunho held out two pills for him to take and a glass of water , Junsu looked up at him….

 

“Shouldn’t you be giving them to Jae?” he asked… Yunho shook his head no.

 

“They’re for you… even I can see you’re not feeling well. You shouldn’t lie to your Hyung… You’ll make him upset? He told Junsu….

 

Junsu got up from his seat, “ I don’t need them…?” he told Yunho walking past him… Only to have Jaejoong take a hold of his hand.

 

“Su… take them…..?” Jae pleaded… it seemed to have work, Junsu when straight over to Yunho and took the tablets and glass from his hold… and swallowed them down his throat. As he shoved the glass back in to Yunho hand, he looked at Yunho with daggers in his eyes….

 

And mouthed to him so Jaejoong wouldn’t hear,” This doesn’t mean I forgive you for anything, got it?” He left the room… Yunho place Jae breakfast in front of him along with the medicine the doctor had given him to take. Jae’s eyes never left Yunho… all Yunho said was, “I think I’m growing on him….” he laughed…. if only things were that simple.

 

 

Hi reader... sorry for not updating..... this story.... got a bit caught up with my other story. Just realise why i should not have three stories all going at once...

other than that i hope you enjoy this Chapter

 

 

Comment for the next chapter ♡♥♡

 

*************

 

remember my face light up when I see New comments At the side of my screen ^_^ ♡♥♡♥

 

& ♡♥♡♥^_^Upvoted are welcome to ^_^♡♥♡♥


End file.
